


Harmony

by alieasheart



Series: Depravity [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alieasheart/pseuds/alieasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>f!Hawke/Justice/Anders Angst, Pr0n, and Lots more Pr0n XD This is a sequel fic to Depravity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcherAnders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherAnders/gifts).



After the battle with Depravity Anders and Aliea had taken a long bath. When they finally got around to talking about their Justice problem it was Anders who offered a solution, albeit begrudgingly. "You know Aliea, if Justice has human needs now, perhaps you should just see to them?" he offered. Aliea chuckled "What are you proposing? I jump him?" "No, not that, well at least, not at first..." trailing off. Aliea splashed the bath water about a little waiting for him to explain. "Court him" he finally finished. "Court...Justice. Court the spirit that lives in your head?" she questioned. "If Justice is unable to protect himself because of his... desires there is clearly a threat if we don't see to them, love. I don't like the idea of letting him have control of me willingly, but we both know it's something we have to face, together" Anders said drawing her tightly into his arms in the tubs cooling waters.

Aliea didn't respond for a while, letting her head rest on Anders wet chest. "I'll do my best, perhaps some attention would soothe him" she offered meekly. Anders brought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose as often did when annoyed. "It would be nice if it were that simple, but I think we both know he has the physical urges of a grown man, chaste kisses and hand holding are not likely to sate his hunger." Aliea ran her fingertips over her arm where Justice, no Depravity, had so recently carved his name. Anders had healed it perfectly, yet she could swear she could feel every groove the blade had rended. Seeing what she was doing Anders clasped Aliea's hand and drew it up to his lips, kissing it softly. "It's over remember?" he comforted.

Sighing Aliea closed her eyes and willed herself to believe him. She knew it was over, but everything was so fresh. And now she had to pursue Justice after everything Depravity had him do. She could barely picture it, how would Justice even be willing to let her try? He had seemed destroyed by the events, would he really be willing to as Anders put it, be courted? Then an idea crossed her troubled mind, she wasn't sure where she was going with it, but she had idea how to begin. With a start Aliea shot up in the water spinning around to face a confused Anders. "Justice is still unable to hear right?" she asked. Anders nodded. "Do you think you could you call him for a moment?" she pleaded "tell him he just has listen." Anders closed his eyes and concentrated shaking his mind to draw the attention of the hidden spirit.

Finally a twinge of blue appeared in Anders soft honey colored eyes. "Justice, listen to me carefully. When I call for you like this and Anders cede's control you must present yourself" she said gently holding him by the chin with both hands. Justice blinked and tried to look anywhere but her eyes. Aliea sighed exasperated "Justice, look at me!" Justice pulled away for a moment before eventually conceding and looking back at her. Satisfied she has his attention she finished "you will do this because I ask it of you and it is the least you can do for me...after everything." A guilt filled nod was all the confirmation she got before the blue vanished away once again.

After their bath and a bout of passionate love making Aliea prepared to enact her first effort in "courting Justice". She reached up and held Anders face gently in her hands. He gave her a warm smile and nodded, already knowing the part he must play. "Goodnight, love" Anders said before kissing her softly on the lips. "Goodnight Anders" she replied kissing him as well. "Justice?" she said waiting for the flicker of blue to appear in Anders' eyes. He stared at her apprehensively with a mixture of fear and shame. "Goodnight Justice" she said kissing him goodnight as well.

\-----

It was a week before Justice said anything aloud to Aliea. She had kissed him goodnight every evening before bed hoping to get through to him. Each night was the same, she would kiss Anders, then call for Justice, by lightly holding his face in her hands and looking into her lovers eyes waiting for Justice to appear as Anders would cede control to the spirit. After a moment he would arrive staring back at her. The shame and fear in his eyes when he looked at her broke heart anew with each sad kiss. When he finally spoke she was so shocked she barely understood him. "Why" he had finally managed. "Why are you doing this?" he questioned. She cocked her head slightly in confusion. "Doing what?" she said bewildered.

"Why must you taunt me" he finally capitulated. Stroking his stubbled chin with her thumbs she waited for him to continue, trying to force his eyes to look back into hers. Her eyebrow raised asking the unsaid question of what do you mean. He sighed and tried to explain "Taunting me with these kisses. Each one a promise of what can never be." A delicate smile crossed her face and she leaned into him, resting her forehead upon his. "Why can't it be Justice?" she asked softly. "I've ruined everything...forever" he mumbled into her lips, now slowly pressing into his. "Don't say that Justice" she whispered. "But I have" he agonized. "Nothing's ruined forever Justice, we can make this work" she promised. "I don't understand mortal things such as these" he huffed between her soft kisses.

"And that's the problem dear heart" she smiled into his lips. He finally pulled away looking at her confused, her fingers finally falling from his face. "The problem?" he asked confused. "That you don't understand mortal things, yet you have mortal needs now" she patiently explained. He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Anders and I have decided that I shall court you" she said with a happy grin. "Court?" he questioned. "Like Anders and I did, you know, talk, spend time together, hold hands, kiss, and...other things" she said sheepishly. "Things I've ruined" he retorted. She through him a stern look "You did no such thing!" she exclaimed. He looked away from her piercing gaze embarrassed to earn her ire so quickly. "I mean it Justice, I can no more blame you for Depravity's actions, then I could blame Anders for yours!" she assured.

Before he could slink away she pulled his body into a tight embrace. "We can figure this out Justice" she promised into his shoulder. His head sank onto hers and he clutched her tightly. "I don't know if I can do it" he admitted. She shushed him with a tender "We can dear heart, we can." For a while she sat there in his reluctant embrace stroking his hair with one hand and drawing lazy circles with the other on his back, pretending not to notice the damp pools forming on her robes. After an eternity of awkward silence Justice spoke again. "You mean it?" he asked softly not moving. She stilled her hands and waited. "You mean you want to..court me? After everything? You'd...with me? again? " he rambled on.

"Aye" she remarked softly. "Anders and I had a nice long talk about it and we thought we'd give you a full hour of every day" she elaborated. "We can share meals, go on walks, shopping, whatever you want. I hope, we hope it will help you deal with everything better." Withdrawing from the hug Aliea caught Justice's face and thumbed the tears from his eyes. He squinted at the water on her fingertips as if he didn't know where it came from. He had much to learn about things he had deemed as non-important information as Kristoff and Anders before. "They are just tears, it's fine" she assured before pulling back into her arms. And with that small start, Justice began to think of more than just his betrayal, but also of what a future in which him, Anders, and Aliea were all happy might be like. The idea seemed impossible, but something inside him warmed at the thought, replacing the bitter cold and hate piece by piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Their first "date" was to be a sunday picnic in the early afternoon. Orana packed them an overly fancy lunch, but that was just how she was, always wanting to please Aliea. Wanting desperately to be the epitome of a gentleman Justice tried hard to remember his role in all of this. After some cajoling he had been able to get Anders to tell him the rudiments of first date behavior. Justice carried all of the supplies without complaint and tried to keep a smile on Anders face. It was different when Depravity was in control, even when he was drunk it was not quite the same as maintaing Anders body.

For example, it was quite embarrassing when he started to wiggle around in the estate's kitchens and having to have Bodahn lead him to the privy. Aliea just laughed for a moment and gave him a warm smile when she found out. He really had much to learn about being human after all.

They headed out for the country side about an hour before midday. The sky was sunny and clear, a warm breeze gently rustling the foliage on the road. For most of the trip they walked silently, Justice still unsure how he felt about everything. Aliea didn't pry not wishing to scare Justice off with too many questions or expectations. The last thing she needed was for him to run from her and into the arm of another demon.

Justice just watched as she spread the picnic blanket, one her mother had apparently made, over the grassy knoll they had spotted. She gave him a puzzled look when she realized he was still carrying the heavy basket. Taking it gingerly form him she started to unpack the bounty. Aliea patted the empty space on the blanket and waited for him to take a seat. She uncorked a bottle of wine and filled the carefully packed wine glasses with the yellow liquid. Justice looked at the spread with apprehension. Wine, cheese, finger sandwiches, fruit, pastries, chocolate, cookies, and more were all with his reach. Aliea smiled and picked a piece of fruit up and began to eat. Justice just stared at the food. "It's all good Justice, just pick something" she gently instructed him.

Reluctantly Justice picked up a tiny sandwich and chewed it thoughtfully. Eating was not something he had done much while in control nor paid attention too when Anders did it. At least he had a better sense of the mechanics and didn't bit his tongue. Aliea patted his arm gently before sipping more of her wine and taking a piece of chocolate from the plate. Deciding to take her lead Justice too tried the chocolate. To her surprise Justice gave a little smile as he chewed it. "I...quite like this one" he said sheepishly. Aliea smiled back and said "That's great Justice, keep trying things and tell me what you like, I too love the one you just had, it's called chocolate." With the silence finally broken Justice and Aliea shared their first meal. It was all small talk and declarations of loving Orana's cooking, but it was a start.

Aliea packed the remnants of food, glasses, empty bottle of wine, and dishes back into the basket leaving them an empty blanket and a sunny sky. She laid back on the blanket and looked up at the sky. Justice has once again followed her lead and stared up the sky. Just as he was going to ask what they were doing he felt her nimble fingers slide into his empty hand and intertwining with his. He didn't know what this was or what it was for, but he rather liked the feeling of holding her hand in his. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. The sun was warm on his face and he could feel the silky feel of her fingers in his and it was good.

With a full stomach and an good hour of talking Justice was finally ready to take his leave, promising to give Anders privacy for the rest of the day. Aliea climbed up almost on top of him to give him a soft chocolate flavored kiss goodbye. As the kiss deepened Aliea felt the distinct pressure of teeth and opened her eyes to see Anders kissing her back. "Hello Anders" she said happily into his lips. Instead of responding with his words Anders pushed Aliea flat on her back with a little growl. He broke the kiss and started to nibble his way down her chin and neck. "Anders?" she laughed. With another small growl he sunk his teeth lightly into her collarbone eliciting a soft moan from Aliea.

For a moment she lay back and let Anders assault her body with his nips and bites. "Anders, really please say something" she begged. He paused his attack to look up at her and give her an evil grin. "I want you. Now" he hissed up at her before returning to his apparent mission. "Out here? Where someone may walk up on us?" she questioned. "Tell me to stop" he said knowing she would not. Aliea closed her eyes and let out a contented sound. No, she had no interest in that. If Anders wanted to make up for lost time with her, she would not be the one to stop him.

\------

As Anders pinned Aliea to the blanket she thought about how...aggressive Anders had been lately. It was the sort of thing she liked, craved even on occasion, but her gentle Anders rarely did it. However, since the fiasco with Justice and Depravity every love making session had been very growly and well...hot. She loved his more tender ministrations, but a dominant Anders left her feeling so light and joyful she wouldn't do a thing to change this new development. A sharp bite to her inner thigh brought her back to the present. Anders had his whole upper half under her robes. She felt her smalls roughly pulled down, most likely torn around her ankles over him. Playfully she wrapped her legs around his back urging him forward.

Not one to dally after a request Anders pressed his lips against her sex. He slipped his tongue out slowly over her folds. Each swipe of his tongue a precise movement. He knew her inside and out and wasn't shy to remind her. He let his stubbled chin run along her making her squirm in delight. The ticklish feeling always giving her a little thrill. He returned to his licks letting his angular nose brush against her clit. Aliea tried to grab hold of his head through her robes, but he snaked his arms out from under them and pinned both her wrists to the ground on either side of her, only needing his tongue and well placed nose to sate her.   
After bringing her to the edge a half a dozen times he finally flattened his tongue out and licked her in wide swipes flicking her clit firmly enough to draw an intense orgasm out of her. She cried out in pleasure as he kept licking and sucking her into a second wave hands digging into the cloth, his hands still holding her wrists down tight. Out of breath and red chested she didn't make a move when he finally released her and extricated himself from her robes. She noticed that his light leather trousers were tented starkly as he made a move to free himself. Once he was out he made his way back between her legs setting his member just barely inside her.

Aliea flicked her eyes up at him, waiting for him to make a move but he remained still as did she. Finally she asked "What are you waiting for Anders?" He pressed in slightly, but then pulled back out again. "Ask me, love" he said voice heavy with lust "Beg me" he continued. With a grin Aliea obliged saying "fuck me Anders, please fuck me." Once again he thrusted in a little just to pull back out again teasing her. She reached out for him and in a flash her arms were pinned above her head. "Naughty girl" he whispered. "I told you to beg me" he said as he bit her earlobe.

The apostate Hawke writhed under Anders larger body aching with need. "Anders, please darling, I can't stand for you not to be in me, I'm begging, please give it to me, please please please" she cried. "Much better" he grunted as he thrust in her to the hilt. He kept a tight hold on her wrists, but lowered one hand to a breast, still clothed in her robes. Squeezing her breast and toying with her nipple Anders sucked on her neck as he made love to her hard and fast under the sun. He wanted to claim her, please her, and keep her all to himself, at least for moments like these. Anders knew what they were doing with Justice was required, but it still bothered him that Justice would get to be with her like this. That he would likely be making love to her as well, but he wouldn't get to see her quite like she was when being dominated in bed. It was unlikely Justice would ever do much more than follow her lead. Justice would just follow instructions because he would be far to scared to risk forcing her to do something she didn't absolutely love after that had already occurred. With that in mind Anders found himself quite enjoying being aggressive with her. The quirk of her brow, her needy gasps, and even the twitches as she came when she submitted, that he thought, would be just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I couldn't resist, Dom!Anders just had to make his appearance. X3 Hope I didn't completely fuck this up >


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Aliea and Anders were curled up on the couch by the fire each reading a book. Her head laid across his lap holding the book up in front of her face. "Aliea, love?" Anders asked suddenly. "Hmm" Aliea said before setting the book down on her chest. "Wouldn't this be a nice thing for Justice to experience? Calm sitting, reading, and closeness?" he asked. "I suppose, are you willing to stop reading to let him though?" she responded. Aliea knew it was a delicate balance keeping Justice sated, but not making Anders feel pushed away, so she was not going to ask for another Justice occasion before Anders felt ready.

Anders nodded and explained "Just finished this chapter and it's a good stopping point." Book still on her chest Aliea reached up and pulled Anders into an awkward kiss. "Justice" she requested softly after sending Anders off. The blue crackles appeared and she smiled back up at him. "Hello dear heart, so good to see you" she purred. A slight blush colored his cheek at her sweet words and the placement of her head on his lap. "Anders thought you might do well to enjoy a bit of domestic life" she elaborated. Justice swallowed hard and stared down at her. She went back to reading, but he found himself unable to tear himself away from her. He set Ander's history text aside and watched her read a moment.

Tentatively he brought a hand to her hair petting it lightly as he'd remembered Anders doing to Ser Pounce A Lot. Aliea chucked a moment, but made not move to stop him. "It's soft" Justice declared. "Hmmm" Aliea acknowledging him. Intrigued by his permission to touch her hair Justice felt an impulse he didn't quite understand. He leaned down a little grabbing a lock of hair bringing it to his nose and sniffed. It smelt of vanilla, herbs, and strangely of sunshine. Aliea had stopped reading her book and looked up at him with quirked eyebrows. Quickly he dropped her hair and sat up straight. "I'm sorry" he faltered.

"Hush" she said sliding her book to the floor and twisting to sit upright on the couch. "You can smell my hair Justice, it's not really that strange of thing to do. Does it smell good?" she asked lightly. "Yes..." he managed turning his face from hers. "Anders' hair smells good, like Elfroot and sandalwood" she confessed. Slowly she climbed into his lap pulling his hair out of the tie and then burying her nose in his hair. He'd washed it that morning so the scent of his sandalwood soap overpowered the elfroot, but it was still there.

Justice blinked frozen in place, Aliea's thighs were on either side of his, her breasts just inches from his face as she had her face in his hair. Her fingers were running through his hair stimulating his scalp in a strange way. Unsure what else to do he brought his own hands up to her hair and repeated her actions. He groaned a little, his pants feeling much too tight. He tried to roll hips to fix his position, but he was pinned by Aliea's legs.

Encouraged by his needy groan Aliea slipped her face out of his hair and back to his ear kissing it gently. Justice kept his hands in her hair and leaned into her kisses. Slowly she kissed down to the corner of his mouth noting happily that he was smiling. Nibbling lightly on his lower lip she was caught off guard when he kissed her back. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, lightly slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Justice wasn't sure what to do, but he did his best to lightly return just as much tongue as she offered. Aliea let out little sounds herself and pulled herself closer in his lap. The fabric of her house pants taut from her outstretched legs rubbed delicately against his tented erection. He let out a deep moan and paused mid kiss at the sensation. "You like that?" Aliea asked in a sultry tone after noticing how her pants were rubbing him, then dropping a hand from his hair and grasping him through his breeches.

Aroused and emboldened she returned to kissing him hard and deep. Lithe fingers stroking him as he moaned between every kiss. It was so much, so quickly that Justice wasn't prepared. He was swallowed in a wave of intense pleasure and let a out a long pleasurable gasp. Suddenly he realized what had happened in embarrassed shock. Aliea just thought he was enjoying it and kept at it till he grabbed her hand tightly. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at him confused until she noticed the wetness at the top of his covered erection.

Justice looked down and away completely vulnerable. "Justice?" she asked delicately, adding "are you alright?" His lips quivered, but he didn't speak. "Oh, dear heart it's nothing to be upset about. If anything I'm a little flattered, it's not often I can get Anders to cum with only one hand" she divulged. He looked up at her for a moment still embarrassed, forcing out a "I'm sorry" before closing his eyes and fading away. They'd have to talk about it later it seemed. Anders took one look at the scene before him and raised an eyebrow. "Aliea...really? couldn't you have not mussed my pants?" he teased before pulling her back into his lap all the way.

\----

After ten long minutes of making out Anders finally relented. "Why is my hair down?" he asked cunningly. "Well Justice was sniffing my hair and got embarrassed, so I showed him that I liked to smell yours" Aliea said kissing Anders once again. "And..." he pestered. "Well then I was just kind of playing with his hair and he played with mine, and we kissed,” she explained. "Aliea, no need to be coy, I'm aware how this ended" he said motioning to his stained pants. She sighed and offered "We were just making out and my pants were rubbing him and he liked it, so I grabbed him and well it was too much" finishing with a slight blush on her cheeks. She felt kind of naughty telling these things to her lover.

Instead of rage Anders was just filled with the needs to posses her again. A mixture of his grey warden stamina and his intense lust brought his erection back at full attention. Without another word he grabbed the bottom of her tunic and pulled it over her head as she pulled his own off. They both worked at the others laces jointly pulling them down smalls and all. For a moment Anders just stared at her making her hold her breath in anticipation. "On your knees" he said and she lovingly complied.

Willing lips wrapped around his cock sucking off the still sticky remains of Justice's release. Anders gathered Aliea's hair so he could keep a good grip on it. He groaned and thrusted into her mouth as she used her small fingers to toy with his sac and stroke him at the same time. When he looked down he found her looking back up at him. Eyes heady and lustful gazing up through her lashes.

It felt amazing, but it wasn't fulfilling his need to posses her. He pulled his member out of her mouth with a quiet pop. "Get on the couch, ass in the air" he said with a grin. After placing a small kiss on the head of his cock she climbed over on to the couch and looked over at him waiting, her long brown hair cascading over her shoulder like a waterfall. That brown hair that Justice had been playing with.

In two steps he was at the couch, climbing up behind her. Grabbing her hips he angled himself to slide into her. There was no resistance as she was wet and ready, 'from Justice or him' he wondered conflicted. Leaning over her he twisted his hand in her hair and pulled her up towards him so he could reach her neck. He nibbled lightly up and down from shoulder to ear as he pumped into her sex. "Aliea" he huffed "you are mine." "Of course" she responded delighted. "You are my little apostate lover,” he whispered into her ear. "Yes" she said. "You are my champion to fuck whenever I wish,” he informed. "Mmhmm" she agreed. His free hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her clit reducing her responses to breathy moans instead of actual words, but that was fine with him.

"You love my cock, it's the only one to ever pass your lips and it will remain to be,” he warned. She moaned in consensus, as she had not ever blown another man, nor would since Justice's cock was Anders' in reality. He pulled her hair harder forcing her back more giving him more access to her. "Aliea" he breathed out feeling her close to an orgasm. "You'll come when I say,” he instructed. She let out a needy whine.

He wanted her to have her pleasure, but he felt compelled to finish his affirmations. "You'd beg for my cock in your arse if I willed it" he went on. "You'd ride me for hours if it were my whim" he exclaimed. "Yes, yes, yes Anders, all of that and more" Aliea cried. "Then come for me love,” he shouted slamming into her. A serene look passed over her face as she melted into her orgasm, Anders following quickly after.

Anders slipped out of her and readjusted them so they could lie comfortably on the couch. His lips stayed on her neck kissing her and whispering to her. "Mine" he would say before kissing her chin. "Forever and always" she'd respond. "All mine" he'd growl as he bit her shoulder. "Forever and always" she eternally confirmed. Once he was done her skin was red and slick where he'd been kissing and nipping. It was then that he nibbled her neck and confessed softly "And I'm yours forever and always." She smiled and arched her back into his nibble "Yes, yes you are" leaving the both unsaid, which Anders was thankful for. At least in these moments he wanted to forget he'd have to share her once again. His heart swelled at the idea she was doing this just to be able to stay with him. He didn't deserve this love or faith, but Maker if he could live without it now. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you,” he avowed into her vanilla scented hair. "And I you, dear heart" she responded "And I you."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Aliea and Anders were curled up on the couch by the fire each reading a book. Her head laid across his lap holding the book up in front of her face. "Aliea, love?" Anders asked suddenly. "Hmm" Aliea said before setting the book down on her chest. "Wouldn't this be a nice thing for Justice to experience? Calm sitting, reading, and closeness?" he asked. "I suppose, are you willing to stop reading to let him though?" she responded. Aliea knew it was a delicate balance keeping Justice sated, but not making Anders feel pushed away, so she was not going to ask for another Justice occasion before Anders felt ready.  
Anders nodded and explained "Just finished this chapter and it's a good stopping point." Book still on her chest Aliea reached up and pulled Anders into an awkward kiss. "Justice" she requested softly after sending Anders off. The blue crackles appeared and she smiled back up at him. "Hello dear heart, so good to see you" she purred. A slight blush colored his cheek at her sweet words and the placement of her head on his lap. "Anders thought you might do well to enjoy a bit of domestic life" she elaborated. Justice swallowed hard and stared down at her. She went back to reading, but he found himself unable to tear himself away from her. He set Ander's history text aside and watched her read a moment.  
Tentatively he brought a hand to her hair petting it lightly as he'd remembered Anders doing to Ser Pounce A Lot. Aliea chucked a moment, but made not move to stop him. "It's soft" Justice declared. "Hmmm" Aliea acknowledging him. Intrigued by his permission to touch her hair Justice felt an impulse he didn't quite understand. He leaned down a little grabbing a lock of hair bringing it to his nose and sniffed. It smelt of vanilla, herbs, and strangely of sunshine. Aliea had stopped reading her book and looked up at him with quirked eyebrows. Quickly he dropped her hair and sat up straight. "I'm sorry" he faltered.  
"Hush" she said sliding her book to the floor and twisting to sit upright on the couch. "You can smell my hair Justice, it's not really that strange of thing to do. Does it smell good?" she asked lightly. "Yes..." he managed turning his face from hers. "Anders' hair smells good, like Elfroot and sandalwood" she confessed. Slowly she climbed into his lap pulling his hair out of the tie and then burying her nose in his hair. He'd washed it that morning so the scent of his sandalwood soap overpowered the elfroot, but it was still there.  
Justice blinked frozen in place, Aliea's thighs were on either side of his, her breasts just inches from his face as she had her face in his hair. Her fingers were running through his hair stimulating his scalp in a strange way. Unsure what else to do he brought his own hands up to her hair and repeated her actions. He groaned a little, his pants feeling much too tight. He tried to roll hips to fix his position, but he was pinned by Aliea's legs.  
Encouraged by his needy groan Aliea slipped her face out of his hair and back to his ear kissing it gently. Justice kept his hands in her hair and leaned into her kisses. Slowly she kissed down to the corner of his mouth noting happily that he was smiling. Nibbling lightly on his lower lip she was caught off guard when he kissed her back. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, lightly slipping her tongue into his mouth.  
Justice wasn't sure what to do, but he did his best to lightly return just as much tongue as she offered. Aliea let out little sounds herself and pulled herself closer in his lap. The fabric of her house pants taut from her outstretched legs rubbed delicately against his tented erection. He let out a deep moan and paused mid kiss at the sensation. "You like that?" Aliea asked in a sultry tone after noticing how her pants were rubbing him, then dropping a hand from his hair and grasping him through his breeches.  
Aroused and emboldened she returned to kissing him hard and deep. Lithe fingers stroking him as he moaned between every kiss. It was so much, so quickly that Justice wasn't prepared. He was swallowed in a wave of intense pleasure and let a out a long pleasurable gasp. Suddenly he realized what had happened in embarrassed shock. Aliea just thought he was enjoying it and kept at it till he grabbed her hand tightly. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at him confused until she noticed the wetness at the top of his covered erection.  
Justice looked down and away completely vulnerable. "Justice?" she asked delicately, adding "are you alright?" His lips quivered, but he didn't speak. "Oh, dear heart it's nothing to be upset about. If anything I'm a little flattered, it's not often I can get Anders to cum with only one hand" she divulged. He looked up at her for a moment still embarrassed, forcing out a "I'm sorry" before closing his eyes and fading away. They'd have to talk about it later it seemed. Anders took one look at the scene before him and raised an eyebrow. "Aliea...really? couldn't you have not mussed my pants?" he teased before pulling her back into his lap all the way.

\----  
After ten long minutes of making out Anders finally relented. "Why is my hair down?" he asked cunningly. "Well Justice was sniffing my hair and got embarrassed, so I showed him that I liked to smell yours" Aliea said kissing Anders once again. "And..." he pestered. "Well then I was just kind of playing with his hair and he played with mine, and we kissed,” she explained. "Aliea, no need to be coy, I'm aware how this ended" he said motioning to his stained pants. She sighed and offered "We were just making out and my pants were rubbing him and he liked it, so I grabbed him and well it was too much" finishing with a slight blush on her cheeks. She felt kind of naughty telling these things to her lover.  
Instead of rage Anders was just filled with the needs to posses her again. A mixture of his grey warden stamina and his intense lust brought his erection back at full attention. Without another word he grabbed the bottom of her tunic and pulled it over her head as she pulled his own off. They both worked at the others laces jointly pulling them down smalls and all. For a moment Anders just stared at her making her hold her breath in anticipation. "On your knees" he said and she lovingly complied.  
Willing lips wrapped around his cock sucking off the still sticky remains of Justice's release. Anders gathered Aliea's hair so he could keep a good grip on it. He groaned and thrusted into her mouth as she used her small fingers to toy with his sac and stroke him at the same time. When he looked down he found her looking back up at him. Eyes heady and lustful gazing up through her lashes.  
It felt amazing, but it wasn't fulfilling his need to posses her. He pulled his member out of her mouth with a quiet pop. "Get on the couch, ass in the air" he said with a grin. After placing a small kiss on the head of his cock she climbed over on to the couch and looked over at him waiting, her long brown hair cascading over her shoulder like a waterfall. That brown hair that Justice had been playing with.  
In two steps he was at the couch, climbing up behind her. Grabbing her hips he angled himself to slide into her. There was no resistance as she was wet and ready, 'from Justice or him' he wondered conflicted. Leaning over her he twisted his hand in her hair and pulled her up towards him so he could reach her neck. He nibbled lightly up and down from shoulder to ear as he pumped into her sex. "Aliea" he huffed "you are mine." "Of course" she responded delighted. "You are my little apostate lover,” he whispered into her ear. "Yes" she said. "You are my champion to fuck whenever I wish,” he informed. "Mmhmm" she agreed. His free hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her clit reducing her responses to breathy moans instead of actual words, but that was fine with him.  
"You love my cock, it's the only one to ever pass your lips and it will remain to be,” he warned. She moaned in consensus, as she had not ever blown another man, nor would since Justice's cock was Anders' in reality. He pulled her hair harder forcing her back more giving him more access to her. "Aliea" he breathed out feeling her close to an orgasm. "You'll come when I say,” he instructed. She let out a needy whine.  
He wanted her to have her pleasure, but he felt compelled to finish his affirmations. "You'd beg for my cock in your arse if I willed it" he went on. "You'd ride me for hours if it were my whim" he exclaimed. "Yes, yes, yes Anders, all of that and more" Aliea cried. "Then come for me love,” he shouted slamming into her. A serene look passed over her face as she melted into her orgasm, Anders following quickly after.  
Anders slipped out of her and readjusted them so they could lie comfortably on the couch. His lips stayed on her neck kissing her and whispering to her. "Mine" he would say before kissing her chin. "Forever and always" she'd respond. "All mine" he'd growl as he bit her shoulder. "Forever and always" she eternally confirmed. Once he was done her skin was red and slick where he'd been kissing and nipping. It was then that he nibbled her neck and confessed softly "And I'm yours forever and always." She smiled and arched her back into his nibble "Yes, yes you are" leaving the both unsaid, which Anders was thankful for. At least in these moments he wanted to forget he'd have to share her once again. His heart swelled at the idea she was doing this just to be able to stay with him. He didn't deserve this love or faith, but Maker if he could live without it now. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you,” he avowed into her vanilla scented hair. "And I you, dear heart" she responded "And I you."


	5. Chapter 5

Justice's not quite human presence put a challenge in many of Aliea's ideas for their encounters. Shopping, restaurants, strolls in High Town, etc were all off limits. There was plenty of time to think about it because Justice had refused to come out longer than her good night kisses for three days after the incident. On the fourth day Anders had finally convinced Justice to come out for dinner. Orana had prepared a fancy feast and filled the dining chamber with candles. If they couldn't go out to eat, they could still have a nice meal together.

For the first few minutes of the meal Justice just stared into his soup. Aliea let him sit quietly for a moment before prodding "Justice, dear heart, please talk to me" Aliea begged. At first he just grunted a response, but Aliea's own irritated sound cut him off. "I...I know you said it is normal...but even if so it just solidified for me that I'll never be a satisfying lover for you" he admitted slowly. Sighing Aliea reached out and touched his hand gently. "That's not true Justice, we just need to work on things, together" she explained. He pulled his hand back like her touch repulsed him and refused to look at her.

After another course eaten in silence Aliea spoke up again. "You know, you made me cum before with Depravity" she said bluntly. His head snapped up and looked at her in shock. "What?" he called out confused. "Well like it or not I did, we don't always control what our bodies do" she told him matter-of-factly. That confession seemed to help Justice accept his own bodily 'failure.' A few moments later she noticed his hand stretching out reaching for hers. Happily she took it in her own and gave it a little squeeze. As awkward as it was to eat one handed they finished their meals like that, just holding hands.

With dinner eaten and the table cleared Justice and Aliea were at odds with what to do. Aliea knew bringing Justice up to their bedroom would be too much pressure, but she did still want to try to work on their relationship in the sexual sense. Finding a compromise in intimacy she led him to the study, even though she worried he'd not wish to return to the scene of the 'incident.' Luckily he was so relieved they hadn't headed for bed he didn't mind returning to the couch.

Hand still intertwined in hers she sat them down on the soft cushions. "We can go slow Justice" she promised before slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Coaxing Justice to open up was a bit of a challenge, but he did finally get the hang of it. His kisses were gentle, even more so than the tenderest of Anders'. Nary a bit of teeth or show of any kind of roughness, but with him it was right. He was still so new at this, the wary way he showed his affection was endearing.

Wishing to guide him without forcing him too far Aliea took his hand and placed it on her ribs just below a breast. Leaving his lips she kissed over to his ear and whispered "touch me." Jerkily he grasped her chest letting out a tiny moan as he felt the flesh easily give way to his touch. "Mmm yes like that Justice" she told him as he grew more bold.

She nipped his ear as he slid his hand under her house robes, unfettered by any breast band. He toyed with her nipple for a moment before he went back to his soft squeezing. Sensing his eagerness she took his other hand from her hair and set it on her thighs, putting just the tips of his fingers under the hem of her robe, hoping he would get the idea. Luckily he took the hint and slid his hand between her smooth thighs until he found the lacy material of her smalls. Justice groaned aloud as he felt the silky wet moisture through the fabric. "All you dear heart" she explained grinding slightly on his now still hands.

He let out a little laugh as she suckled on his neck, fingers toying with the edge of her smalls. Carefully his slid his middle finger under the hem finding the apex of her wet sex. At first he just moved around a little, letting the pad of his fingertip slide over her. Then in a fit of bravery he slid it inside her. Aliea shuddered a bit at the bold movements, but quickly returned to kissing him to urge him along.

Adding a second finger was hard at that angle so Aliea pulled back a moment to hike up her robes enough to stretch her legs apart for him. While she did this Justice grabbed her smalls and slid them down her legs tossing them beside the couch. When they came back together Justice kissed her desperately seeking her approval to touch her again. To give it most clearly she took his hand and guided it all the way into her. The way he looked at her with need and worry almost made her cry. It was nice to be more than shame and fear in those eyes though she thought happily.

It took a few tries to find a rhythm, but Justice had Aliea sighing soon enough. Their kissing had slowed down as he concentrated on her other needs. He pressed his forehead on hers watching her eyes carefully and he pumped into her with his hand. As he pushed deeper he inadvertently pressed his palm on her nub forcing a high pitched squeal of pleasure. Worried he tried to pull out, but she stopped him, keeping his hand right were it was. Wrapping her hands around his neck she pulled his lips against hers and kissed him passionately.

One hand back on her breast and the other trapped between her legs Justice did his best to please his erstwhile lover. He wasn't able to watch her eyes while they kissed, but she was making plenty of noise to guide him. When she called out "Oh Justice" he felt his neglected erection pulse in his breeches. This was his doing he reminded himself. She was keening and moaning his name, no other.

He ground into her harder and faster trying to milk every sound he could from her needy lips. Justice was caught by surprise when she suddenly dropped her hands from his hair to grab his wrist and buck hard against it as she cried out. Her walls clenched around his fingers as she came calling out sweet nothings as she came down from the pleasure. He closed his eyes happily as he heard her croon "Justice oh my sweet Justice yes please forever let it feel like this, Maker's breath!"

\---

Justice leaned forward and kissed Aliea lightly on the lips before fading away. Anders blinked back at her, robes rucked up around her hips on display for him. "My my what have we here?" he asked seductively. Dipping his head he licked a slow stripe over her sex. Still over-sensitive from Justice's touch she whimpered as he tasted her. "Naughty mage" he whispered before pulling the belt loose from her house robes. Slowly he dragged it up over her, before gathering her wrists and tying them together behind her back, looping the rope on the wooden frame of the couch. If she had it in her to respond, it was lost by him grinding his erection into her as he tied her up.

For a moment she tested the knot, it was strong, but she knew he'd remove it is she simply asked. With her belt gone the rest of her robes fell open, baring her naked chest to him. Wanting to tease her he suckled a nipple. "My naughty girl, what have you been doing?" he whispered into her warm skin. Letting his tongue trail between them as he attended to her other breast. "Were you pleasuring yourself?" he teased. "Couldn't wait for me to get home?" Anders conjectured. Aliea looked away happy to play along with him. "Well even if I did...you weren't here..." she retorted slyly. "Oh no, but I never told you you were allowed to cum without me" he informed her with a wink.

"I swear to the maker my thought's were only on that sexy body of yours" she answered truthfully. Anders chortled at the ironic honesty mixed in with their game. Pulling back he removed his breeches and began to stroke himself slowly just out of her mouth's reach, arms still tied behind her. "See you don't like it either, to not be able to help eh?" he teased her letting the tip rub on her lips. Aliea stuck her tongue out eagerly lapping the slit. She slid to the edge of the couch, as far as the belt would allow her, straining for him. Pert breasts on display as she arched her back trying to reach him.

Anders smiled as he closed the distance between them, slipping his cock into her willing mouth. Without the use of her arms she was worried she would not be able to entirely please him, but the blissful look on his face reassured her. Gazing down through half closed eyes Anders watched as she swallowed him whole, delighting in the feeling of his member trapped in her tight warmth, tongue ever moving, swirling around him. The first time she had done this she'd barely managed half, but now she was an expert as sucking him off.

Aliea sat up on her knees, arms pulled taut like a bow as she took him in and out of her mouth. He considered a moment about dropping down to the couch and fucking her senseless, but she'd already had a turn and he had an overwhelming desire to mark her. He licked his lips as he watched her happily engulf his manhood. He gently touched her face as a subtle hint of what he wanted. Eyes flicking up at him she nodded and released him. She rolled her head to the side and drew his sac into her mouth. He had to lean forward awkwardly to allow her access to his testicles, but the sweet suckling was always worth it.

Groaning he pulled back smirking at the popping sound of his balls falling from her mouth. "Not yet" he teased. Once again he stood just out of her reach, enjoying watching her strain to reach him. "Do you want this?" he asked stroking himself a few times for good measure. "You know I do" she laughed squirming in place. "How much?" he questioned mischievously. "A lot" she answered meekly. He stroked himself again causing her to respond quickly "Andraste's flaming knickers Anders you know I want to suck your cock."

He leaned over running a hand through her hair and whispered "Yes, but it's nice to hear isn't it? Don't you like me to tell you how much I love to taste you? How I want to tongue fuck you till you cum over and over dribbling down my cheeks? How the memory of your flavor makes my breeches tight?" he teased. A slight blush came to her cheeks as she responded "Well...yeah that is quite pleasant." He smiled and offered his erection back to her, but she didn't take in her mouth right away.   
"You are right Anders, I want your throbbing cock in my mouth, my cunt, my arse, between my breasts, everywhere. It makes me wet just to suck you off" she cried out eagerly. His eyes fluttered closed as she began sucking in earnest. The couch creaked as she fought the ropes to take him deeper. When he felt close he pulled out letting his cum shoot over her face. She stuck out her tongue to lick up the bit caught on her lips and eyed him hungrily. Using his fingers he scooped the rest up from her skin and offered it to her with each pass until she sucked his fingers clean. Getting on his knees he kissed her softly, before sinking between her legs. She had meant to ask to be untied, but his tongue quickly changed her mind, though he never said a word.


	6. Chapter 6

After dropping off the flour at home Aliea and Anders decided to spend the rest of the afternoon shopping. The clinic could always use supplies so Anders was happy to let Aliea restock him when he was low. On their way to Lowtown Anders popped into a store alone and Aliea went ahead to the next shop they had planned to go to. As she walked by herself looking happy and carefree she had the unfortunate luck to run into trio of templar recruits eager to prove their mettle.

"You are the champion right?" one of the boys asked. Aliea sighed not wishing Anders to catch her talking to templar anythings. "That's what they say" she replied politely. "An apostate should be in the circle" another sneered hate filling his too-young face. Not taking them seriously Aliea push passed blowing them off. The youngest and most hot headed, Brendon, took a serious offense at the apostate woman roaming the streets with the knight commander's blessing and thought he'd do her a favor and take her in himself.

Brendon stuck a leg out to trip Aliea, who unsuspectingly fell flat on her face. "What the?" she cried as she crashed into the muddy street. In the late afternoon this section of road was empty and Anders was still a few blocks away. Before Aliea could reach for her magic she was silenced and a boot was pressed on the back of her head kept her from getting up. With a chuckle Brendon dug his heel into the small of her back before giving her a hard kick in the ribs. "I'll show the knight-commander she shouldn't fear some lowly woman" he scoffed.

After a flurry of kicking, biting, and hitting they managed to get her into a side alley out of the immediate line of sight of the main street. Aliea struggled against them, but without her magic the three of them easily kept her on the ground. Finally she was able to roll over on to her back, sitting up on her elbows. Rage filled her voice as she yelled at them "You really don't understand who you are trifling with!" Brendon just stared back unimpressed with the Champion of Kirkwall, walking alone in Lowtown in a dress like some common nobody.

As if on cue Anders approached hearing the scuffle and noticing Aliea's absence from the shop she'd said she'd be. Brendon and his buddies circled around Aliea, blocking Anders, whom they did not realize was a mage himself, from reaching her. Anders didn't have a moment to be angry, for Justice forced him out before he could even register what exactly was going on. "You won't lay another hand on her you fool" he bellowed blue cracks pulsing with energy. A shield surrounded Aliea keeping her from harm as Justic loosed his magic.

The first templar wannabe was dead before the other's could think of a response to Justice's angry threat. By the time Brendon said "A.a.a.a.bomination" his other friend was dead as well. Justice had somewhat of a crazy smirk of joy as he ran the instigator through with his own sword. Aliea lay at his feet crying a little and wiping her nose, blood trickling down it. Justice's eyebrows furrowed in cocern scooping her up and making a mad dash to the clinic, and by the will of the maker no one saw him, not that he would of cared at this time.

In a rush Justice opened the clinic and let them in, barring the door behind them. Setting Aliea on a cot his seemed to glow even more intently than usual. "What did they do to you?" he demanded still high on adrenaline. "Just roughed me up a little, some stupid recruits, they just caught be my suprise is all, I'm just embarrased they silenced me so fast, I should of stopped them. "NO" he yelled back angry. "We should have never left your side, it is OUR fault" he bellowed.

Justice gripped her chin carefully turn her face this way and that looking for wounds. He healed her split lip and her swollen nose, turning his attention to her body. Starting with her fingers he healed every minor cut and abrasion seeming to catalog each and every mark to memory. He was breathing heavily, each wound he found on her making him more upset. Once he had inspected all of her visible flesh he began to unbutton her dress without asking. On instinct she went to protest, but he looked so intense and concerned she let him.

The spirit slipped her dress over her shoulders leaving her in just her breast band and smalls, the smell of sex filling the air. Meticulously he looked over her bared flesh, for the moment leaving her smalls and breast band in tact. Once he'd found and healed all the wounds he motioned for her to roll over and inspected her back, which held the worst of the injuries. Several deep bruises over her kidney's had already blossomed and a many scratches bleed freely from the armored boots they'd kicked her with. His heavy breathing got even louder and more angry as he saw all of the marks left on her by the now very dead templar recruits.

Aliea moaned in pleasure as Justice removed the most grievous wounds, leaving her now completely pain free. When he unclasped her breast band and flipped her back over she pulled back a little in surprise, but he seemed to just be looking for more abrasions to heal so she held her tongue. He'd never been so brazen with her, touching her without permission, undressing her before seeking approval, it was strange. He palmed her breasts with confidence as he used his magic to sense for any hidden injury.

When he untied her smalls she couldn't help but blush as he pried her legs apart gingerly. Her sex was still freshly 'abused' and he seemed to notice looking up at her with a question in his glowing eyes. "That's all you, or Anders. I mean, it's fine, not injured, just well...loved" she proffered. "We harm you when we make love?" he asked sounding somewhat hurt. "Not harm dear heart, just, it's like when you work out in the fields and you are sore, but it's a good kind of sore" she tried to explain. He chewed on her explanation a moment before carefully putting her legs back together.

"I need to make amends" he informed her picking up the hand he'd first healed a cut on and kissing the healed spot gently. "Forgive me for letting you get hurt" he whispered. Aliea smiled back at him as he recounted all her wound, kissing each one shyly, but with great tenderness. Forty seven wounds he had healed, forty seven, and that was how many kisses he gave her before he finally calmed down. Once he felt he'd done her right, healing and apologizing for each separate wound it seemed he'd just then realized he had stripped her nude. "Oh!" he cried out looking away form in sudden shock.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused. "I...I...in my haste, I...stripped you! I touched you, without asking!" he said as if that explained anything. "Yes, but it was fine Justice, I could of stopped you if I wanted" she assured him. A blush tinged his cheeks as he continued to look away from her nude form. "I want you to look at me" she called out brashly letting her legs open . The eyes that returned were not Justice's, but Anders’, with a devious grin on his face saying "Oh, love, I'd like to do so much more than look...."

\----

After leering for a moment longer Anders finally asked "So why is it you are naked and splayed in the clinic?" Aliea blushed not wanting to have to explain the previous hours events. Still fully clothed he climbed over her on the cot, wood creaking a bit with both of their weights. "Tell me" he demanded kissing her neck lightly, nipping her shoulder in the way that always drove her crazy. "It was nothing..." she offered. A stern look shot her direction opened her to telling him. "Or have you taken to wantonly displaying yourself for my...other half" he suggested as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder above her collarbone. She let out a small sigh. "No I have not. And it was Justice who took off my clothes anyway" she said slightly annoyed.

Anders let out a humph before stopping his kissing and nipping to gingerly take her chin in his hand taking a good look at her face. He didn't have to ask her to continue and he knew it. "I was walking to the next store like I told you I would and some punk templar trainee's harassed me is all. Justice smote them, brought me back here to heal me up, and now I'm no worse for the wear. No need to fret." she finally explained. His eyebrows furrowed as he listend to her story. "So Justice saved you? He healed you? Stripped you?" he almost sounded hurt.

"Really Anders I'm fine, Justice knows what he's doing just like you" she offered hoping to calm the fretful healer. "You are right" he whispered before resting his head on her's. After he moved his hips a little she felt the growing perssure coming from his tented trousers. Without meaning to she let out a little giggle finding his Grey Warden stamina just the tiniest bit funny. His eyes popped back open and he gave her a fake sneer.

"I take it you don't want another go then?" he said with fake sadness. "I do suppose we did just make love in that dirty alley a few hours ago" she reminded with a smirk. "We can do something else then" he teased before climbing off the cot. Scooping her up he walked across the room laying her down and bending her face down over his desk. Jokingly Aliea tried to scramble off but Anders pressed a hand into the small of her back keeping her in place. "Hush love" he muttered, never mind she hadn't spoken to begin with.

Shrugging her shoulders she made a pillow of her arms and waited for Anders next move. In a short amount of time she felt soft lips on her sex teasing her gently. Then he let his tongue slip out and into her folds for a moment, then slowly he traveled up to her pucker. Slowly he toyed with it before pressing his tongue inside. One hand sunk into her depths, thumb on her clit, the other held her down, gently. Anders bit her firmly on a plump cheek earning himself a whistful groan from her. Then he returned to his laving. The hand in her sex snuck up to her other entrance slick fingers working their way carefully inside. She moaned as he pumped into her, crying out when he took the sweet bliss away.

Using the ususal grease spell on his member he slowly slipped into her, returning the hand toying with her nub as he took her in the arse. After so much silence she was surprised when he began speaking again. Although his dialogue was stunted and halting as he fucked her on his desk. "I'm the one who's supposed to protect you. Not him. And I'm the one who should be stripping you in the clinic. Not him. But Maker take me now if I will waste such a good opportunity to fuck you. I'll never run out on your beautiful naked body open and willing for me" Leaning over he slid his hand from the small of her back up to her neck pressing her into the wood as he thrusted.

Her eyelashes fluttered as he pounded into her. There was something unbearably sexy about how he held her still. Before Depravity he'd not been all that willing to be so controlling when they made love, but now with his jealousy of Justice goading him on, he'd really unleashed his domineering side in the sack. Testing him she tried to push up, but he met her with more pressure keeping her flush to the old wood. She let out a cry as sped up his thrusts, letting his fingers keep her on pace with his impending orgasm.

As he came in her he bucked hard one last time, successfully pushing her into a slow and enrapturing release. He removed his hands from her, but kept his hardness inside leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Mine" he reminded her as she nodded. Lying there him over her, hearts beating wildly yet in sync, there was no escaping she was so very much his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks again to Defira for prompting the semxyness to come / And to Archer and Anders who’s bday prompt became the 2nd half of the chapter

It took another two days to get Justice to come back out for more than a moment, but Aliea didn't press when he told her he wasn't ready. His behavior at the clinic had mortified him, it seemed. Not wishing to lose their progress Aliea had a long talk with the girls to figure out what she could do to get him back out of his shell. "Buy him flowers?" Merrill asked innocently. "Nah, spirits don't like flowers" Isabela countered. "But what DO they like though?" Aliea questioned exasperated. She'd tried to ask Anders, but he wasn't much help, a little raw with the news Justice had been forward with her, even if it was just to heal her. He was also more than a bit jealous that he wasn't able to be her knight in billowing robes.

In Varric's suite and on their third bottle of wine Isabela finally came up with an idea Aliea could use. "Lyrium! *hic*" she called out loudly from what the rest had thought was a dead sleep. "What? What about lyrium?" Aliea asked confused, words slurring just a bit. "Lyrium on your lady parts!" Isabela explained. Aliea deadpanned not understanding and Merrill made an uncomfortable grimace at the prospect. "Why in the Maker's bessed name would I have lyrium on my lady parts?" she asked. "You'd pour it on there of course!" Isabela added. "I'm still not getting it Isabela" Aliea extolled. "Justice! You pour lyrium on your lady parts FOR Justice." Isabela finally clarified in a way that made any sense. "Because fade spirits love lyrium..." Aliea puzzled out. "Exactly *hic*" Isabela added before falling back asleep.

Having the sense she may not remember in the morning Aliea wrote down "Justice loves lyrium" on a napkin with a tiny "lady parts" in the corner in case she forgot the implication. Waking up in Isabela's bed tangled with Merrill and the loud snoring pirate was a bit awkward, but it wasn't like it was the first time they had done it. As usual, Varric had tucked them all in after dragging them up the stairs into Isabela's bedroom.

With her new plan tucked safely in a pocket Aliea made it back to the manor ready to make her fade spirit want her, one way or the other. After checking with Anders in private about the safety of lyrium on her nether regions she called for Justice. When he awoke they were already on the bed, him in just trousers her naked as her name day. "Justice, dear heart, you left me so quickly last time, I think you owe me an apology" she teased. He looked back at her confused. "Don't you like to see my naked?" she asked sounding fake hurt. "Of course!" he stammered. "Running away the minute you realize I'm nude isn't a great way to show that you know" she led off.

Embarrassed he looked away not knowing what he should be doing. "Justice..."she called out. Reluctantly he raised his eyes to her. "I have a special treat for you, something that may make this next, step, a bit more enjoyable for you" she offered. "Just being with you is enjoyable" he muttered quietly. "Ah, but I think you'll like this one. Plus it's time we had you..what was it...taste me?" she proffered. His cheeks burned red at the thought and the memory. Yes, taste her, that's what he'd said, drunkenly able to have partial control while the demon pulled the strings.

Justice swallowed hard and looked over at Aliea, propped up on her elbows and pillows watching him. He looked to his knees mind racing. What if he was bad at it? Would she hate him? Stop this silly game of her "courting" him. He knew it was one of her favorite things to do, he couldn't be bad, he just couldn't! The sound of a cork popping drew back his attention from his troubled musing. He could smell it before he saw it, lyrium.

The blue fluid called to him from afar, singing. He swore his heart stopped when Aliea began to pour it on her sex, blue liquid seeping into her folds and over her inner thighs. "Like it?" she teased motioning for him to come forward. Where he would have been to scared to try before, the call of the lyrium bolstered him.

The first lick was divine and he let out a pleasurable moan despite himself. The taste of her and the lyrium mixed together was better than he could of imagined in a million years in the void sucking on a lyrium vein. After the third swipe he realized she was moaning too, perhaps he wasn't as awful as he'd worried he'd be. The effect of the magic dust on his human host was strong. Vigorous and strong he felt his cock throb in protest in his pants, but he forced himself to ignore it. He had a job to do and it was more than just for the sweet sweet lyrium.

Once the initial coating of lyrium was gone Justice was more able to focus on his task. If he licked the little nub Aliea would let out a high pitched squeal. And when he flattened his tongue and dragged it across her folds she'd release a breathy sigh. Every so often he'd find a little twinge of lyrium and it made his mind soar. He kept at it for so long he'd worried she'd grown bored, but when he tried to ask she shoved his face back in saying "don't you dare stop."

It was slow going and gentle, but eventually Aliea felt a release building. "Close" she muttered letting Justice be forewarned. Eagerly he sucked her nub, divining from her reaction that was the most intense pleasure. As his teeth scraped against it lightly she came. "Oh Justice" she called out as the waves crashed. She pinned his head between her legs grinding against his face to heighten her pleasure without thinking.

Kissing her sex softly he finally extricated his head from it. Still buzzing from the lyrium he felt confident enough to crawl over her and kissed her boldly on the lips, his own still moist with her juices. "Wonderful" she said into his lips. "Wonderful" he repeated feeling exactly the same.

\----

“Ssshhh dear heart you’ll like it like this I promise” Aliea assured as she sunk Justice’s straining length into her. She bit her lip as he stretched her, his own face torn between pleasure and fear. Taking a hand she pulled it to her bare chest positioning it around a breast and squeezing. Tentatively he pressed his fingers around the soft mound, mimicking the motion. The fade spirit kept his eyes on hers gauging her reaction carefully, worry never leaving his brow. Leaning down she kissed him softly on the corner of his lips working over to his ear. “Do you like it?” she asked as she rolled her hips around his length.

He nodded keeping his focus on her reactions, free hand coming to rest on her backside. Working up courage Justice even threw in a few thrusts of his own as she rode him. “My my my” came a voice from the shadows. “Can I play?” it asked coming closer. Aliea looked over her shoulder to see the form of Anders stripping quickly, even though he could of just thought away his clothing in the fade realm. “You know I’d love it” she offered, but tipped her head to Justice asking a question without words.

Movements stilled Aliea looked at Justice to gauge his feelings. “He can join, we both know we share, no reason not too” he bravely confessed. With a happy smirk Aliea kissed Justice hard rolling her hips all the while earning herself a soft moan from the spirit. Fully disrobed Anders climbed into the fade version of their bed quite enjoying the sight. Gathering up some of the slick dripping down Aliea’s legs and sex Anders started his participation with a wet kiss to her backside.  
Working his tongue into her tight arse Anders used his free hand to tease at Justice’s sac if only to remind the spirit he was there. Aliea moaned in pleasure as Justice fucked her and Anders laved her bottom. Once Anders had Aliea just about to come he pulled his mouth away and dropped his hand from Justice, earning a groan from them both.

Slightly frustrated Aliea restarted her movements on Justice cursing Anders for being a tease under her breath, Justice agreeing between kisses. Slowly Anders worked in his fingers making good use of the wetness he’d collected till he’d finally prepped her enough for him.

Anders pushed Aliea down flat against Justice’s chest as he slipped his coated cock into her arse. Slipping a hand around her and grabbing a breast tightly he bit her shoulder setting of a high pitched whine of pleasure from her. Justice on the other breast was gently rubbing and kissing her softly. The extreme differences between them heightening her pleasure.

For ever tender kiss from Justice, Anders would return with a savage bite. And every too soft squeeze Justice gave Anders would give her one with the sweet strength she’d suddenly be craving. Their equal cocks rubbed against each other within her, filling her in the most delicious way. It was all too much as they fucked her, both sweet and tender, and hard and passionate at once.

It was Justice who succumbed first crying out a moan as he came into her. His erratic thrusts rubbed against her clit pushing her off with him. Anders pounded her harder into his own orgasm, smirking as he did. Feeling very full and sated Aliea let her eyes fluttered close into a soft sleep.

When she opened her eyes she found the bed empty and her smalls soaked. “Well. Damn” she said to no one in particular. Where in the world was she going to find a way to build a fade realm? This was the fifth dream like this, in less than a week, and she realized she couldn’t pretend this wasn’t what she was craving.

Worked up and lonely Aliea toyed with the idea of just getting herself off and going back to sleep, but on the off chance Anders was somewhere in the mansion, it seemed like a waste. Finding him slumped over his desk scribbling she found herself a bit annoyed. "Don't you ever sleep anymore?" she huffed. "Don't need much sleep" he muttered quill scratching at the paper all the while. Hoping to get his attention she slipped off her wet smalls and dropped them on top of his paper.  
The sight and smell of them got his attention post haste. He spun to her now bottomlessly clad form raising an eyebrow. "What's got you all worked up" he inquired. "Sexy dreams" she offered simply. "Oh, about who?" he requested. "Justice" she offered to taunt him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into the chair atop him, his cock already straining against his breeches. Leaning down she whispered "And you."

Thighs on either side of his in the chair she pulled the ties of his pants apart and pulled him out to admire the quickly hardened manhood. As she climbed over him using just her hips to easily guide him inside she elaborated on her dream. "You both took me at once..." she huffed. "I think you even played with him a little" she teased. Anders huffed holding her hips tightly as he thrust into her. "How?" he questioned dumbly. "A fade realm of course like with...the locket" she grunted as he quickened the pace.

"Is that what you want?" he asked in a serious tone. "Mmmm" she responded before clearly stating "Yes, but not yet. Justice wouldn't be ready for that." The thought of Aliea desiring him and Justice both already tore at him, but the idea of them both at once! Maker, it infuriated him and excited him at once. It'd been a long time since he'd even been with another man, even if that man would be his friend and current head-mate and in essentially his own body...Damn it to the void, the thought almost had him coming early as Aliea rode him.

She nipped his ear and seductively whispered "arousing no?" He responded with a grunt popping a finger into his mouth and sucking for a moment. Aliea grinned and ground hard on his hips knowing she was right. The healer's spit soaked finger found her puckered entrance teasing it for a moment before pushing in. Aliea froze mid thrust to let out a moan. "Is this how you like it, love?" he asked shoving up her night dress to clamp down on a nipple. He forced his finger in harder, thrusting, and sucking all at once.

After her sexy dream and Anders comprehensive knowledge of her body it took no time to bring her to the edge. He pumped his hand faster than her thrusts switching breasts and trying to stave off his own release, damn imagination working him up more than he liked to admit. As her release came tightening her around his finger and cock he could wait no longer. He rocked into her slowly as his seed filled her.

They kissed deeply and passionately until the pleasure finally receded into the warm after glow that always followed a great romp. "So I guess I'm to find a way to make this fade realm eh?" he asked with his smarmy grin. "I"ll do it, or let me try to first, we don't want Justice to find out before we're ready, no?" she retorted. "I suppose" he sighed before pulling her closer for another kiss. "I love you Anders" she said into his lips. "And I you Aliea."


	8. Chapter 8

Justice was ready. He knew it, she knew it, hell even Anders knew it. He was however very scared. Whenever Aliea tried to talk to him about it he'd leave, just for her to call him back over and over. Finally they set a date, the next evening after dinner. It was not spontaneous, but Justice needed the time to work through it, they could save the crazy on the spot love making for later.

Aliea spent several hours at the Hightown market buying candles and a special new outfit just for the occasion. The next day with Orana helping her set up upstairs, Bodahn warned Anders away from their bedroom, much to his chagrin. The other portion of her time before their appointment she spent in the company of Cullen, who once again snuck her into the library in the Gallows. She'd found a book that looked promising and was eager to see if she could re-create a little fade realm for the three of them.

Anders relinquished control after warning Aliea to be easy on the fade spirit, worrying a bit for his friend's 'first time'. Kissing him tenderly when he appeared Aliea just smiled at him through the meal looking forward to their evening. Justice stayed mostly silent himself chewing slowly and thoughtfully. When their meal was done Aliea took Justice by the hand, leading him to their bedroom. "Now no peaking!" she warned in a cheerful tone as she spun him to face the fire while she changed. Taking off with her house robes she replaced them with her new outfit.

Unsure what Justice would even like Aliea had tried to stay simple. She'd picked a fine Antivan silk, the same hue of blue Justice gave off when he glowed. Compared to her other outfits it was a little modest, but it was still lingerie. Thin straps held up the slip, it dipped down enough to give her some cleavage and was long enough to hide her matching smalls that barely covered her arse beneath the nightie.

"Justice..." she called out somewhat nervously. He turned slowly eyes low, catching sight of her feet he worked his way up her bare flesh to the blue gown. "Is that?" he started. "New, yes and just for you" she promised. Since he was still she approached him slowly hoping she hadn't chosen wrong. "I...like it" he confessed. "Good" she whispered before wrapping her arms around him, drawing him into a deep kiss.

Walking backwards she led them to the bed, sitting on it as her legs found the mattress. Justice paused looking at her for a moment before steeling himself to touch her. Bravely he slid his hand under her nightie, finding her smalls and pulling them down her milky thighs. Dropping them on the floor his hand returned tentaivly brushing her sex. Sensing his hesitation she reached for him, pulling his robes apart and releasing his member. This first time she though, it would be best to make love facing each other, proper and simple.

Taking the hint Justice shucked his trousers and robes before finally ridding himself of his smalls. Fully nude and on display for her Aliea grinned. The cracks of blue in his skin gave Anders already attractive form an etheral glow and Maker was that sexy. Aliea bit her lip, before scooting back on the bed, lying back. Justice crawled after her kissing her lips tenderly as his cock strained against her opening.

"Go on" she told him, pulling him into another kiss. Justice swallowed hard before he slid into her waiting sex. He groaned as the warmth and wetness covered his cock. Fingers tangling in the sheets he began to thrust into her slowly and carefully. It was so hot and tight and Justice could barely keep his mind focused. He grunted in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around him easing him in further.

He tried, he really did, too last as long as he could, but it felt so good and she kept pulling him in deeper and before he knew it he had lost control grunting as he spilled his seed inside of her. She smiled but he frowned back at her disappointed. "You didn't" he accused sadly. "It's okay, really" she promised giving him a soulful look, running her fingers through his hair.

"No...I can't leave you unsatisfied" he lauded pulling his cock from her. He kissed her chest, down her stomach and to her sex, his release still dripping from her folds. "No really Justice" she tried to protest, but his mind was made up. He lapped at her eagerly not minding the first few tastes were mostly himself on his lips. She groaned as he worked on her, it wasn't as if he'd been doing a bad job before, just not quite long enough so now she was sensitive and already worked up.   
Without the aid of the lyrium Aliea knew all Justice's languid strokes were just because he wished to know her whole self, no thrill of the song this time. He was a little more timid than before, but the slow sweet cunnilingus made her toes curl like never before. Aliea panted as he slowly pushed her over the edge of her orgasm and kept licking her budding her orgasm into a double in itself.

\----

Anders blinked a few times before he realized exactly where he was. His stubble being damp and jaw aching clued him in, in case he didn’t care to look. Although he did, since he was always willing to gaze upon his love. He watched her carefully, head tossed back hair askew, seeing that clearly Justice had completed his task before leaving him there. Extracting himself from between her legs he worked his way up her body, kissing and nipping as he did so. Aliea, eyes still closed whimpered as she asked “Again so soon Justice?” as his cock pressed into her thigh.

Grunting a response Anders sad up and put his knees on either sides of her arms pinning them in place. Aliea opened her eyes smirking when she saw Anders towering over her, cock in hand. “Love” she stated plainly. “Ah” he started looking down at her serene face, warm smile, and happy eyes “what did you do, you look quite pleased with yourself you know.” Aliea flushed “I just de-flowered our spirit friend…although can a spirit even be de-flowered?” she snarked wriggling in his hold.

“I’m not sure, but I have to say waking up like that makes me wish for the same…treatment you just received” he teased. She squirmed a little more smiling up at him. “I’d be happy to…give you that treatment dear heart.” He tensed his thighs to still her movements before leaning down enough to rub the head of his cock on her lips. Her jaw had dropped in reflex, eyes ablaze with lust and need. Moving her head up she engulfed him to the hilt nose tickling the coarse hairs as she did. Aliea let him slip back out, almost all the way before sucking him back in again.

Using her mouth as a distraction she managed to slip an arm partway from his grip slyly wetting it with her saliva before finding his entrance and quickly pressing her finger in. He startled at the intrusion shooting her a false angry glance, as she defied him only to give him more pleasure. Anders pressed his cock deeper into her mouth letting out a whimper as she found his prostate and brushed it softly.

He squeezed his legs together around her as he began thrusting into her willing mouth. The change causing her hand to just barely reach in far enough to bump him into his gland. Determined to make him cry out she let a little electricity jump into him. The sudden pleasure caught him off guard and he fell back and out of her mouth as he began to come, stripes of his seed coating her chest and face. “Oh, love I’m sorry” he said with a laugh as she just smiled and licked what she could reach of his release.

“Let me get that for you” he cooed and finally freed her arms, just to cover her with his tongue, lapping up every bit of his sticky mess. Aliea couldn’t help but gasp out feeling a pang of desire re-enflame her loins as she watched him. Once he’d licked every inch of skin he’d ‘marred’ and then some he finally settled besides her snuggling her tightly.

“So how goes the search, Love?” he asked as he spooned her. “Well enough, I found a book that’ll likely help, are you sure you are okay with it though?” she asked a bit of fear coloring her tone, as much as she enjoyed their play with his jealousy she didn’t want to push him too far. He thought a moment before assuring “Yes Aliea, it’s fine. If anything maybe it’ll bring Justice and I closer.” She turned her head to glare at his sarcasm until his joyous smile melted it away.

“Truly, I think it is a nice idea” he offered lips lightly pressed to the back of her head. “Good” she responded mind flashing with snippets of her dreams of it over and over. Now that Justice and she had made love all that stood in the way was actually making that room. ‘Maker’ she thought ‘once I do I’m not sure I’ll ever want to leave.’


	9. Chapter 9

In the days following Aliea and Justice's first time he was very contemplative. She didn't press him, knowing he had been a little disappointed he was not able to make her come from sex alone. The most important part of this whole "courting" plan was to make Justice comfortable, not to rush him. Adding Anders and a fade room may be too fast if she didn't take certain care that he didn't feel unwanted. Dreams of the both of them haunted her in the most alluring ways, but she knew if it meant hurting Justice she would go without.

During the evening after dinner Anders let Justice out and he was as quiet as he had been. Aliea was laid out on the bed in night dress next to Anders who had been in a pair of loose pants and a cotton shirt. "I've been thinking" he spoke up out of nowhere "I think I need more practice." Aliea cocked her head and grinned "Well come and get it big boy, make love to me," licking her lips seductively. Justice blushed fiercely averting his eyes from her taunting gaze. "No, not that, well...I just think if I got more familiar with how everything works I could be more satisfactory when we do...make love" he confessed sadly.

Aliea grinned crawling to his side hands trailing over his body. "How does my sweet little spirit want to practice?" she questioned thoughtfully "Do you want to taste me again?" At first she meant to leave it at that, but the dirty talk had a clear effect on Justice, he was panting and his cock was pressing up against the waistband of his trousers. Emboldened she continued taking a hand and sucking on a digit while saying "You could always sink those fingers deep inside me, thrust in and out until I clench around you." Justice flushed swinging his head around to turn from her naughty show with his hand.

Teeth trailing on his finger still she continued to fill his head with dirty thoughts. "And with your other hand you can tease my bottom" she offered slyly bringing up the topic of double penetration. Catching her new suggestion he slowly turned his head back over brows furrowed. "Why? I never understood that exactly" he blustered still not able to look her in the eyes as she nibbled on his hand.

"Oh Justice!" she exclaimed gleefully happy to have caught his interest. "While it's true women don't have the same pleasurable spot directly in them there like men, it does feel quite amazing. I"m not sure if it's the feel of being so full or the rubbing through the wall, but I promise it is very very enjoyable for me." Justice contemplated a moment before divulging "Then I'd like to do that for you." 'And how you will' she thought deviously as she slipped her night dress over her head baring herself to him.

Standing up on the bed to remove her smalls she directed Justice to sit on the floor onto a pillow she kicked off the bed. He positioned himself on the floor, though he did care to remove his trapped length from the confines of his house pants. 'Bolder every day' she thought as she sat in front of him, bright light of the fire giving him a detailed view of her.

For a moment he studied her folds, eyes furrowed in concentration. Gentle fingers touched her carefully, learnedly before one sunk into her at last. His exploration continued as he stimulated her and he finally pressed his lips to her mound. His tongue stretched out and down tasting her and only her for the first time. Finding his hand in the way he withdrew it still covered in her slick. Obstacle out of his way he tested his dexterity trying to fit his tongue as deeply in her as it would go, earning many whimpers and cries of pleasure from her.

Justice caught himself before wiping his wet hand on the sheets remembering what she had said about exploring her bottom. Without stopping his oral activities he snaked his hand beneath his jaw finding her other entrance with the lubricated digit. Steeling himself he pressed on it feeling the tense muscles fight him. Almost discouraged he kept going forward hoping he'd not disappoint her again, but he knew she'd said this was what she wanted.

Once passed the ring he found her warm and tight. And if the moans of pleasure were of any value he'd made the right choice. He worked his finger gently rubbing against her inner walls as she'd mentioned trying to keep his tongue in deep, but he couldn't figure out how in this position to rub her nub. In frustration he shook his face knocking her clit with his nose on accident. The sharp intake of breath clued him in and he repeated it.

As he slid his finger inside her he wondered whether this made her feel "full" enough, surely it would be even better with something bigger, he'd have to ask her later. "Oh Maker Justice" she cried as his accidentally skillful nose, mouth, and finger worked her up to a release. She bucked against his lips wildly crooning his name and adorations of love. "Your sinfully good at that Justice" she finally said once she was finally coherent. The spirit grinned Anders' loving grin and whispered, "Just wait."

\----

After the final patient left the clinic Anders turned out the lantern and barred the door. Lingering thoughts on Aliea’s search were plaguing his joined mind and he knew Justice was confused. Lying back on his dingy bed Anders freed his stiffened prick from the confines of his trousers and closed his eyes. “No, Justice don’t retreat” he muttered allowed even though all he had to do for Justice to hear him was to simply think the words.

Spreading the dollop of pre-cum down the shaft Anders concentrated on recreating the fade realm he’d first seen Justice in his form. Eyes closed and cock in hand Anders pictured Justice aflame in blue energy walking towards himself slowly. Anders imagined himself leaning in to take the azure cracked lips into a deep kiss. Justice, confused barked out a complaint at watching such debauchery, but made no attempts to recede from Anders mind as his host continued to stroke himself.   
Anders grunted in pleasure as he kept the scene playing in his head to motivate his self-love. Nimble fingers disrobed the fade spirit residing in the identical body with the added bonus of blue cracks. Once his top was off Anders took Justice’s nipple into his mouth suckling lightly. Anders felt the spirit surging with discomfort, but he hushed him saying “it’s for Aliea,” but not explaining more in an attempt to keep his promise to her.

Licking slowly as he knelt Anders freed Justice’s cock and sucked it into his practiced mouth. The imagined spirit let out a sharp gasp as the fade realm Anders shoved his prick far enough down his throat that the mage’s nose was buried in the nest of curls. Anders kept a hand on each arse cheek pulling Justice in and out of his mouth with his iron grip.

Once he had the spirit panting Anders released his slick cock to suckle his sac while stroking him lightly, keeping him a hair’s width from coming. After the fifth time of squeezing the base to calm him Anders called a bed to appear beside them. The pliable spirit was easy bent over face first in the mattress as Anders pulled the pants and smalls all the way off of him.

Spreading Justice’s cheeks the fade Anders leaned forward dragging his tongue across the cleft before returning to the spirit’s pucker and wriggling his way inside. Justice would of flushed at the scene had he been in control of the body, but instead his spirit sent out waves of awkward emotions, but not without the slightest bit of arousal at the events playing out before him. Anders chuckled as he worked his cock moving his fade’s self hand to Justice’s hole and slipping a finger inside.

The projected Justice moaned as Anders began to prepare him with one hand and fondling his balls with the other. Soon two fingers stretched him out enough that the fade Anders stood coating his cock with more magical grease before pressing the head to the entrance. Fade Justice keened whimpering as the fade Anders taunted him, just letting the smallest fraction of his cock slip into his needy body.

Hands firmly on Justice’s hips Anders began bucking into him dragging noises of intense pleasure from the spirit. Harder and harder he pumped into the identical body knowing every inch, just where to brush against, how to stroke with his fingers on his back to force a shudder. Anders grunted as he worked himself feeling close to release, but wanting Justice to see the whole show before he finished.

Anders leaned down as he thrusted peppering Justice’s shoulders with light kisses as he pounded him. Justice cried out from beneath him begging for more as Anders slid against his gland eliciting an almost purr from the fade spirit. Anders moaned as the orgasm ripped through him imagining the fade spirit coming along with him changing his name in his ethereal voice as he sprayed the bed. As the jets of fluid filled the fade Justice the real Anders was coating his chest with sticky seed.   
Dragging his fingers through the release Anders brought them to his tongue licking it off seductively, one last show for his spirit friend. Justice didn’t say a word, but slipped into the recesses of Anders mind needing to think on what he just saw. “If that…perhaps…another fade realm…” he muttered both confused and aroused at the prospect of what Anders imagined being a reality.


	10. Chapter 10

Three long nights cooped up in the forbidden library in the circle had Aliea exhausted and no closer to discovering the secret of creating a fade realm. Tired and disappointed she thanked Cullen for his discretion and slipped out unseen to return to the estate. Surprisingly she ran right into a concerned Justice pacing the rug in from on the fire in their bedroom. She wasn't sure if it was more confusing that he beat her home or that Justice had come out without prompting. He stared at her not speaking eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong?" she asked softly trying to guess what had him so worked up.

"You've been gone every night for days. Where have you been? Anders won't tell me,” he demanded grabbing her around the shoulders awkwardly, as if he were just copying something he'd seen instead of knowing what the motion was for. Aliea smiled promising "Just reading, nothing is amiss my love." He looked down embarrassed but then pulled her into an embrace. She held him back tightly and whispered, "I'm sorry I worried you." "No, don't be" he replied "I just...don't understand what to do with some of these feelings."

Aliea laughed slightly before explaining to the confused spirit "neither do us humans, I promise." Justice calmed down as Aliea stroked his back in front of the fire. His mood had been a bit more erratic since he spent more time in Anders body. It seemed he was learning the full gamut of human emotion now.   
Once they'd stood there a while, the still tired Aliea led Justice over to the bed. Softly she asked, "Would you like to...? We don't have to, we can just go to sleep if you'd rather." Justice pondered a moment, but then shook his head. "No I'd like to, I need to not waste any such opportunities,” he finally confessed. "Can I try something new then?" she questioned with a devious look. Justice nodded trusting her implicitly.

"All right, take off all of your clothes and then lie back on the bed,” she instructed already disrobing. The spirit complied lying supine on the crisply made bedspread. Aliea climbed on the bed fully nude and promptly grabbed his still limp cock. Before it had a chance to harden she slipped it into her warm mouth sucking it to its full size. Justice gasped at the sensation of filling inside of her mouth, going from soft to hard so distinctly was strange, but very pleasant.   
Once she was satisfied she had his full 'attention' she brought a hand to his cock and began stroking him slowly as she continued to suckle him. After a few moments she'd collected enough saliva on her hand to adequately wet it she slowly slipped it from his prick and down to his balls. Ghosting her wet nails over them before continuing their forage.

Justice sat up once she'd found his tight ring and pressed in. "Aliea!" he started confusedly. She looked at him cock still in her mouth. Letting him fall out she comforted "You'll like it I promise...just relax." Eyebrows furrowed he looked at her and remembered the fantasy Anders had masturbated to. In that he'd enjoyed such things and he trusted her so he nodded and lied back trying to relax for her.

It didn't go as smoothly as in Anders fantasy, but with the welcome distraction of her hot mouth on his prick it was easy to forget the discomfort. She waited till she had him all the way down her throat before letting a spark of magic skitter across his prostate. Justice bit his lip to stifle the moan the came from deep within him.   
When he thought he'd calmed himself back down from her magical caress she slipped her hand deeper in him letting the soft skin of her fingertip brush against him expertly. It wasn't fair that she was so knowledgeable of him, because of Anders, but he retained no perfect map of her. Did it mean she'd always be better? Did it make him worse?

He looked down at her sucking his cock and working his arse and suddenly felt embarrassed. She'd been trying to do everything to keep him happy and he kept stressing about his own inadequacies instead of trying to make her just as happy. He would just resolve to become as good as Anders even if it took 1000 years.   
The stroking and mouth felt divine, as it has every time she'd graced his cock with their presence, but the addition of her hand on his arse he could barely contain himself. He moaned unbidden rocking onto her hand to get her to touch him 'there' again. Luckily she was always willing to comply, unlike with Anders who she liked to tease until he begged her. Justice was different and she had to treat him so.

It was finally enough and one last swipe on his gland set him over the edge. Pulsing in her mouth she swallowed around him milking every last drop from his cock. She withdrew her hand and once again let his prick fall from her mouth. Settling beside him she kissed him lightly on the lips and he wrapped his arms around her naked body. "I love you,” he offered suddenly instantly regretting his timing. Instead of an annoyed or sad response that he was expecting her eyes crinkled and she smiled whispering "I love you too" before kissing him once more.

Head buried in the crook of his neck she fell asleep before him. Justice just laid there a while thinking about her. It wasn't what he expected when he had longed for her all that time. What it was, was infinitely better. It was so divinely wonderful to have her in his, if technically borrowed, arms, better than all the fantasies he'd created of her.

He was so happy to have just Aliea, but the thoughts of Anders' naughty fantasy and her own predilection of being doubly penetrated coalesced. If only he knew how to make a fade-realm...then the three of them could...would they even wish too? Was it wrong? If so, why did it make his well-tended cock spring too life anew? But whom should he ask about it? Anders or Aliea?  
\-----

With everything falling into place the only thing left to do was actually figure out how to make the fade room and to ensure it would let them out without too much trouble, as fun as it might be to stay there forever, eventually they'd have to feed their bodies Aliea mused. Sighing she flipped through the fiftieth tome in the restricted area of the Gallows, still no closer to her solution.

She frowned when she heard the telltale clink of Cullen's armor, it meant she'd have to leave. "Ah well" she thought, "It's been at least two hours, long enough for one day." Cullen however seemed to be in no rush to leave. He pulled a dusty book from a satchel on his waist and handed it to her. "I found this on a detail in Orsino's private library" he explained. Aliea quirked a brow and fingered the faded text. "101 Ways to Seduce a Fade Creature" she muttered out loud.

Surely this sounded like a book Meredith would not approve of, what would it be doing in Orsino's library? "So...how did he not notice you take it" she questioned softly instead not wanting to bring attention to the extremely banned nature of the book since it had such potential to her plans. "He was...otherwise engaged, but even if he notices it he won't complain." "Oh?" Aliea said surprised. "Er...yes well you see, I just happened to catch...well I shouldn't say" he finished blushing slightly. Aliea smirked, mind trying to picture what comprising circumstance Cullen had caught Orsino to give him free access to his library, but didn't want to think too hard, she'd seen Meredith's longing stare on the First Enchanter's back enough times to guess there was something quite comprising going on there and that image was one she'd tried hard to not let slip into her consciousness.

Cullen told her to take the book and go, so she did setting the book on her desk with just enough time to sit down for a dinner just to learn it would be without Anders. She was disappointed, but he'd warned her he'd been missing too much time at the clinic so she just hoped he'd make it home before bed. The book was exactly what it appeared to be. It was instructions on how to find and bed a fade creature, although for obvious reasons it never said demon, most creatures who would be willing to be bedded in such ways were invariably going to be lust demons. It was mostly glyphs and spells to keep the demon from gaining control of you even after making a deal, which were all quite genius, but still in dangerous territory.

Towards the end it even explained how to enslave a demon to make it your personal sex toy, including clear and simple instructions for creating a fade realm. "Maker!" Aliea muttered "I'll have to bake that Templar so many muffins!" It was all here, coming together. She could have her lover of years and the fade spirit that inhabited his head all at once! Aliea knew it was not particularly normal to love them both separately, but she found more and more with each encounter with Justice that she loved him, on his own, not just as an accessory of Anders. With renewed passion she began studying the book hoping to learn all she could before her loves got home.

Anders was exhausted as he finally stumbled into their bedroom hours after she'd finally given up hope of seeing him, falling asleep at her desk, making notes and parsing out just how to create the fade realm. He gently picked her up from the desk and laid her down on the bed, pulling the blankets up around her before shucking his dirty clothes and slipping in beside her. All the motion had woken her, but she remained silent watching him undress in the moon light. He gasped when he felt her hand brush across his manhood. "I missed you" she pouted as she gripped his hardening member. "Rrrrgg...missed you too" he managed weakly as she toyed with him.   
"I found it" she uttered unable to hold it in even as she began slipping down his smalls. "Yes you did" he laughed as she squeezed him. "Not THAT" she retorted keeping her hands on him. "What then?" he asked confused letting his hands slide over her back teasing her blouse up and over her shoulders. He pulled off her top and was then distracted momentarily with laving her breasts, each in turn before he repeated the question. She smirked "A fade realm, I can make one now" she offered proudly. "That's amazing" he replied feeling a sudden urge to claim her as his own before sharing her so intimately with his cranial companion.

His intense gaze clued her into his need and she nodded without him having to ask. Anders slipped off the bed quickly returning with four silken ropes. He caught her gaze again waiting for her encouragement before he bound each wrist and ankle to a post of their bed. He took the care to finish stripping her before tying her down, letting his own smalls fall on the floor with her own discarded clothes.

When Anders finally slipped a hand between Aliea's taut legs he found her sex hot and slick. "You do like this don't you?" he teased letting on finger slip in a tiny bit. Aliea rolled her eyes not responding. Anders added a finger to his teasing, letting his thumb graze her nub. "I believe I asked you a question naught mage..." he taunted. Aliea bit her lip trying to resist the urge to submit to his command.

He arched a brow impressed with her attempt to delay her own pleasure. Some would of called it cheating when he set a tiny burst of electricity on her nub, but they were both mages, magic was always fair game. Aliea cried out in pleasure before screaming. "Yes yes yes" breathily "I love it Anders, please!" Anders smiled sinking his fingers deep into her happy to have her compliance. She was his, he kept repeating the thought in his mind. Justice could share her, but she would always be his first.

As he mounted her he watched her face carefully. She struggled against the bonds, never to escape, only to have more contact with him. Her breath was quick and loud only pausing as he pushed his hardened length into her core. He bit his own lip to stifle a cry of pleasure as her warmth encompassed him. He leaned down giving her a chaste kiss on the lips before dragging his teeth along her jaw. Hands on her nipples squeezing and pinching as he thrust into her savagely.

"Mine" he growled as he fucked her. "Yours" she assured him. It was so very hard to keep up this delicate balance with the two of them. Anders was so very jealous and the fact he even entertained this situation with Justice and then Justice, poor fade creature with wants he didn't understand...she wasn't even sure what to think. All she was sure of was how very very lucky she was to be here with them and happy.

Anders groaned again as he sped up his pace, bed creaking and ropes straining hard. Licking down her neck the apostate healer found his favorite spot and sunk his teeth into her. She'd leave the bruise she thought as the sweet twist of pleasure and pain flooded her head. Thrusts speeding up and joined by a hand on her nub to set her over the edge as he kept his teeth on her shoulder. 'Yes I will have to keep this one' she thought again as she heard the soft moan of his release against her wet skin.


	11. Chapter 11

Justice inspected the prone form of his newly found lover four times before giving in and asking Anders what the red lines on her ankles and wrists were. When Anders tried to explain Justice got angry "But I don't understand why you would even do that! And why not just heal them away?" he yelled aloud. In his head Anders responded softly "Shhhh you'll wake her. It's just something people do sometimes, she likes it and she asked to keep them for a little while, they don't even hurt." Justice huffed clearly unimpressed with Anders' answer.

The mage faded back into the recesses of his mind leaving Justice alone with his thoughts. Unable to sleep Justice paced the house finally stopping in the library when one of Isabela's many works of friend fiction caught his eye. "Ropes of Love" was one of Isabela's early works focused on two apostate lovers and their exploits with various types of kinky bondage. Justice felt aroused and confused as he read through the whole thing, only putting it down when he'd finished it, some hours after dawn. Aliea was still asleep, angry red lines and bite mark taunting him as he slipped into the covers beside her.

Not caring if she protested he let healing magic run down her skin to the ligature marks quickly reducing them to nothing. She didn't stir as he healed her until his fingers brushed the bite mark on her shoulder. "Justice?" she said softly without opening her eyes. "Yes, Aliea" he responded with equal tenderness. "What are you doing?" she asked blinking slowly. "I wanted to heal the last of your wounds" he admitted keeping his gaze from hers. "I'd rather you didn't, love" she offered before explaining "you see, Anders is having a bit of a hard time with all of this, and a reminder that I'm his helps him you see."

"Oh" Justice responded dumbly. "But...does that mean I'm" he tried to ask before she cut him off. "No no, I'm still quite yours too my dear! It's just so complicated with all of this I know. If you'd like to leave your own mark I'd welcome it" she gently answered. The suggestion stirred both anger and arousal in the spirit. "No!" he cried out suddenly. "I'd never wish to harm you so!" he attested.

"It isn't really harm dear heart, it's more of well...never mind what it is, I won't demand this of you" she offered. "I healed the other marks" he spat out still torn at how he felt at the idea of leaving a blemish on her typically unmarred skin. Aliea looked down at her wrists and shrugged "If it makes you feel better that's fine, I would have done it myself later, no need to tax Anders mana for something that wasn't hurting." His eyebrows stayed furrowed as he considered her words.  
Aliea lightly brushed his brow with her fingertips and he pulled away. "Justice" she said sounding hurt. "You know I don't begrudge you for not sharing the same...proclivities as Anders..." she offered having trouble not noticing the bulge in the spirit's trousers. "I don't! I would never wish to treat you so, to leave a mark on your perfect skin.." he protested. "Oh?" she said softly, "But what about the other way round?" Justice looked at her confused but intrigued. "You know...Justice perhaps you needn't mark me as yours, but what if I wanted to mark you as mine? You are aren't you? Mine?" she asked voice lowering with a slight timber of arousal.

Something clicked in the spirit's mind and his jaw dropped. "Yes" he said without really thinking about why. The idea of marring her was repulsive, but her marking him? Claiming him? That submission seemed very appetizing. She licked her lips and continued with her new idea. "I could tie you up my little spirit, bind your hands, gag you, or tie a sash round your eyes to blind you...would you like that Justice?" He couldn't formulate a response, he just let out a small pant with each idea, them effecting him much more than he'd like to admit.

Aliea smiled slipping off of the bed and retrieving a silken sash, the same Anders had used on her the night before. She offered it to Justice, who took it slowly, as if it might bite. "We can start slow...if you even want too" she asked reassuringly. "Yes...I would like to try..." he admitted softly. Aliea nodded taking the sash back gingerly before pulling it around Justice's eyes tying it gently around his head.

Without his sense of sight he was very disoriented in Anders body, still only new at the whole having a physical form thing. He felt her lithe fingers all over him, but he never knew where they'd appear next. He felt her strip him, delicate touches to his thighs and stomach earning many loud grunts of pleasure. She positioned him on the bed, sitting up, legs spread a bit, arms behind him holding himself up. When she sunk his cock deep within her, he wasn't even sure what was happening. Then he felt her lips on his and he knew.

He braced himself on the bed with his arms as she rode him. Each kiss a tease, for he couldn't tell when the next would land, he just hoped desperately that it would. She was tight and wet for him, the feel of her emphasized without his sense of sight. He could swear her smell was even more intense, that thick musk of arousal making him ache with hardness even as he was within her.

When his breath quickened and she knew he was close, she found herself sinking her teeth into his shoulder, in the same place as her own love-bite. He cried out in both pain and pleasure. Sweet sounds and thick cock rocking her to finish with him. To ensure a lasting mark, she bit harder. Justice cried out again, this time just in pleasure. So this was what it was like to be marked, he thought, 'I like it'.

\----

Anders found Justice's submission more than a little exciting. He even found himself daydreaming about what they could do with him once they figured out how to construct the fade realm. The bite mark he thought was even better and he let it stay unhealed, hidden beneath his feather pauldrons, a reminder of things to come. Aliea stayed buried in her books, scribbling, sighing, and scribbling some more, reminding him how he must look like working on his manifesto.

She worked long into the night, wearing little more than some lacy smalls and a opaque nightie, driving both Justice and Anders wild with her temping glances in between her work. Ink stains on her fingertips and hair haphazard didn't make her any less tantalizing to the pair. It was Anders who finally cracked sliding beneath the desk while she was distracted with her plans. She felt his fingers glance on the insides of her thighs, but said nothing waiting to see what he would do next. She readjusted herself on the wooden chair spreading her legs for him.

He inhaled the scent of her and his already hard cock twitched with anticipation. Still feigning ignorance at his presence she cleared her throat and settled back into her work. A chilled finger touched her first carefully placed on her lacy smalls sliding around and under the hem. "Naughty boy" she teased feeling him work circles around her entrance. His lips pressed to the inside of her knee in response.

He worked his middle finger in slowly taking his free hand to slide her hips closer to his mouth. Aliea dropped the quill and leaned back canting her hips to give him a better angle. The first press of his lips was despearte and hungry. She couldn't help but feel he was treating each moment alone as fleeting, as if the fade realm meant they'd never be alone again, it wasn't true, but Maker if it drove him this wild...

The mage traced his tongue alone her folds licking every inch spare the nub in his quest to light her fire. Smalls at first pulled to the side were now ripped down and thrown back under the desk. Slowly he added a second digit letting it sink into her as he continued with his teasing tongue.

Fingers pumping, tongue sliding, Aliea felt herself holding her breath she was so close. Then he stilled and withdrew. "Anders..." she whined leaning her head down to try and catch his gaze under the wooden desk. He smiled up at her with crinkled eyes before hushing her complaint "Hush dear, I'm just teasing you a little..."  
Aliea sighed before bucking her hips to seek some sort of contact, still buzzed and tense from his sweet touches. When he dove back in he went straight for her clit keeping her from needing to beg for it. He sucked on it hard once before letting his hand return to the pumping. Swift tongue circling his fingers as she began panting, only giving her clit the barest flicks of touch. It drove her crazy, but the pleasure was intense each lick to her nub was almost enough to push her over the edge.

He kept it up like that, pressing her closer and closer but not quite letting her get there. She begged and pleaded him to let her come, but Anders wasn't ready. "Please please" she cried bucking wildly wanting that last bit of a push to cum. "You can do better than that" he taunted letting his hands still for a moment. "No no please don't stop love, I can't take it" she sobbed so close, but ever so far away.

She was so tense and on the precipice tears formed her eyes, so near her pleasure it hurt. Anders relented suckling in her nub and plunging deeply into her sex. Aliea let out a scream of pleasure so loud Orana set the pots down and almost hurried up the stairs to check on her Mistress if not for the clear "Oh Maker Anders" that soon followed.

Anders grinned at Aliea between her legs, stubble slick with her wet. He turned and kissed her thigh softly before giving her a teasing bite. He quirked a brow and waited patiently. "Any way you like dear heart" she retorted to his unasked question. Anders slid out the chair, moving Aliea with it. Climbing out from under the desk he scooped her out of the seat pressing her into a kiss as he walked her back onto the bed.

His lips never stayed still kissing lightly all over face and neck. He slipped off his trousers as they kissed, pulling his smalls off along with them. He sunk into her with little resistance, his hands having done plenty enough to stretch her out to make it an easy path. The apostate healer slid a hand down to her leg gripping it firmly before pushing it up and over a shoulder.

Aliea cried out as the sharp angle rubbed her pleasantly. Anders braced himself with his other hand and moved her remaining leg up over his shoulder. Her back arched a bit from the position, breasts bouncing as he began pounding her into the mattress. Aliea locked her legs around his neck panting again as he worked her up again. He strained to kiss her, moaning a bit himself as her still tight channel squeezed him perfectly.

The look on her face, that one of pure bliss was his favorite. The moment just before she came, the way her lips twitched, her eyes looked past him unfocused, it was beautiful. One final stroke pushed her over the edge once more, muscles tightening on his cock leading him over with her.

She loved the way his jaw went slack as he went, the little intake of breath he made as she knew he saw stars. They both saw their favorite faces like this, close and personal, full of love and perfection. As their bodies stilled Anders leaned down and placed a kiss on his lovers lips. "I love you, my dear sweet Aliea, even knowing I have to share you now, I love you no less" he divulged. She smiled and kissed him again as she let her legs slide off his shoulders, letting the kiss grow deeper. "And I love you Anders, even though I will have to share you as well..." she reminded pointedly. Anders nodded before taking her lips back into an even sweeter kiss. Their shared burden wasn't really so bad if he really thought about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally, finally it was done. It was five o’ clock in the morning and Aliea had lyrium staining her chin, but she had created a fade realm, entered it, and left it all of her choosing. Anders had stayed late at the clinic, but still managed to get a good three hours of sleep before she finally crawled into bed. Smelling the lyrium clinging to her skin Justice flashed awake planting a kiss on her lips and openly licking the lyrium he tasted. "Silly spirit" she laughed as he lapped up the traces of magic potion from her face. Justice groaned, pulling her tightly into his embrace after he'd cleaned up the last bit of blue. 

"I did it" Aliea confessed to the spirit holding her tight. "You did?" he said disbelieving. "I'll show you...after we sleep," she laughed kissing him softly on the lips before fading off to sleep. Justice found himself wide-awake, thinking of all the possibilities having a fade realm would mean. The lyrium left his mind whirring as he pictured himself and Anders walking around separate, but in the same physical shape. He could offer to morph into another, but he doubted she would want that, this was how she saw him, inside of Anders, even when he did have control; it was how it had to be. 

Aliea slept late into the morning, thoroughly drained from her exploits with her fade realm. Anders watched her sleep a while before leaving her to take a long bath, scrubbing himself clean, Justice having let it slip that today was the day. Anders could tell the spirit was nervous for a multitude of reasons and he hoped he could assuage them once they were in the realm. 

After fetching Aliea a late breakfast and letting her eat they all decided it was time and they were ready. The young Hawke positioned herself and her lover on the bed and pulled out a silver bracelet, something her mother had passed down from the Amell side of the family. It was one of the few things she kept when she'd fled from Kirkwall with Malcom and it was very cherished heirloom. Until recently Aliea never wore it, feeling it best kept locked up, but she found a perfect use for it and it seemed like a good idea to keep the fade realm close by now that they had it available.  
Aliea took Anders hands in hers wrapped around them the silver trinket ready to say the incantation to go into the room. "Are you ready?" she asked softly as she gripped his fingers tighter. "Of course, Love" he whispered, pulling her fingers to his mouth and kissing them lightly. Aliea closed her eyes and clearly stated the incantation to unlock the chamber. When the two of them opened their eyes they found themselves in an exact duplicate of their bedroom, right down to the numerous copies of the manifesto on the desk.

Justice was there now as well, standing off the side awkwardly staring at the ground. "Why are we…” Anders asked as he noticed the three of them were all unclothed. He flushed as Justice's eyes roamed over his manhood, soft and flaccid in his lap. "I thought...it would help to make it a little less awkward considering why we are here" she explained. 

The spirit blushed and turned away, caught looking at Anders' length. Aliea noticed his discomfort and scrambled off the fade bed. "It's all right dear" she assured pulling Justice into a kiss as her nude body pressed against his. Anders felt himself sneering as he watched the two, his traitorous cock hardening despite himself. Justice sighed into the kiss, his own member turning rigid as she rubbed her soft skin against his.  
Anders fought the urge to groan, not liking how it was already seeming he was left out of their game. He knew what was at stake; Justice weakness clearly was something they had to deal with, Depravity's wrath a constant reminder. He swore he could still see the faint scar of Justice down Aliea's arm, even though she told him he was imagining it. It was still hard to see her with another, even if that other was in his own body. 

Finally they broke the kiss, Aliea reaching down and taking Justice's hand in hers pulling him back to the bed. Anders had laid back on the bed lazily stroking his length as they approached him. "Oh, do I get to join in now?" he snarked. "Oh stop that,” Aliea chided as she sunk to her knees pulling Justice with her. Anders sat up, quirking a brow as the two kneeled before him.

He scooted to the edge reading Aliea's smirk. Aliea raised her hand going for his turgid member when Anders stopped her. "Wait" he gasped, grabbing for Justice's wrist and pulled him up off of his knees almost into his lap. Anders captured Justice in a soft kiss. Justice struggled at first feeling awkward and unsure as he felt the stubble scratching at his own. Aliea squeezed his hand reassuringly as Anders finally released him, letting him sink back to the floor. 

"Now that's better, we are all...better aquatinted" he laughed. Aliea smirked and re-attempted to grab Anders cock, this time successfully. Still holding Justice's hand tightly she leaned forward and licked up Anders' length. Justice watched silently, saliva from the surprise kiss still cooling on the corner of his lips. Anders groaned as Aliea slipped the whole of him in her mouth. Justice leaned forward a moment, then back again still just observing. 

Anders looked down as she worked on him, giving Justice fleeting glances. He tangled his fingers in Aliea's hair as she bobbed on him, then after a moments hesitation he reached for Justice, gingerly stroking his face. Justice's lids dropped the gentle touches endearing him more than he liked to admit. He looked over at Aliea sucking expertly on Anders cock, knowing just how amazing it felt, how it was making Anders feel. 

Justice inhaled the scent of Anders, musky and familiar. Aliea shot him a look, giving his hand another squeeze. He bit his lip braving his fear and awkwardness, leaning forward within inches of Anders member. Aliea smiled and kissed him, then went back to lick Anders cock, then kissed Justice again. Anders moaned eager to feel another set of lips upon him; now that he had the two between his legs the appeal was apparent.  
After a third set of kisses Justice finally slipped his tongue out of his mouth, tentatively tasting Anders. It was different then he expected, but far from unpleasant. When Aliea's tongue met his he let out a groan of approval. Her hand kept him grounded, reminding him she was with him, though the feel of her tongue did a swell job of that on it's own. His cock throbbed as she mewled around Anders' cock, making all the little noises that drove him crazy when she was pleasuring him. 

Hands still twined in their hair Anders grunted in pleasure as the two teased him with soft licks. He moaned aloud when Aliea dipped down to suck one of his balls into her mouth, Justice thinking he needed to follow, took the other in his. The slight confusion on his face contrasted to the determination on hers made for the perfect mental picture. 

Free hand beginning to stroke Anders, Aliea curled her fingers around Justice’s; making sure as she licked up and down her lover's cock she bumped Justice's tongue. Each little touch gave him the courage to venture out on his own, starting with licks and finally working up to taking the whole of Anders in his mouth. While he worked the length into his throat Aliea would go between kissing Justice's jaw and sucking on Anders' sac, leaving both feeling that she was giving them enough attention. 

Anders was almost sad when he felt the telltale signs of his orgasm beginning, he wanted this beautiful sight to last forever, strange as it was to see his own eyes looking lustfully at his lover as together they worked his cock. Anders pulled back as he came close, letting Aliea's strokes push him over the edge. Following Aliea's lead, Justice opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue slightly, face mashed up next to hers. 

The first jet splashed into Aliea's mouth then Anders jerked his cock over to get some on Justice's tongue. Then back over to Aliea, missing slightly and hitting her chin. He continued until he was finished leaving stripes of white coating both of their tongues, a little bit having escaped and resting on their lips and chins. Aliea licked her lips hungrily looking over at Justice's equally messy face. Anders groaned at her clean up technique and almost fainted when she pulled Justice towards her to lap up each drop of his seed from his face. When she finished Justice did her the same favor, licking each sticky drop from her smooth milky skin. 

Justice's hand never leaving her own, Aliea brought it up and kissed it softly. "Wonderful" she whispered to her fade spirit lover. "Wonderful" Anders echoed sliding off the bed to sit on the floor beside them. He wrapped his arms around the two of them pulling them into a warm hug. "This is going to work isn't it?" Anders mused looking at Justice's pleased smile as he held his two fade lovers. "I think it is" Justice confessed, tone full of a happiness Anders had never heard before. Aliea smiled and snuggled into both of their arms, it really was going to work, she just knew it.


	13. Chapter 13

Not wanting to tarry too long in the fade realm the three agreed to leave things as they were and come home. They all decided that they could return to the room the next day after dinner and that any one who wished to be amorous in the real world was allowed to do so with no penalty, the fade realm was just a bonus, not meant to take the place of their actual lives. Justice was the least pleased with this, but he knew very well his place was not one to make complaints, they were only allowing him this to protect his vulnerable heart from another demon attack. 

Justice was still to be given his hour a day with full control of Anders' body and he was thankful for that. The next day he decided he would use his time to talk to Aliea alone. "Aliea..." Justice started uncertain. "Yes, dear heart?" Aliea said looking up from her desk, which she was working to clean up after her days and days of research had made a mess of it. "Do you...no....would you of....done this....all of this..." he said motioned towards her bracelet and then to himself "loved me, if not for Depravity?" 

The words hung in the air, the uncertainty that he'd had since it all had begun, that she only did this to save her and Anders. Justice knew it had to be true, there was no way a human would ever care to love a spirit, especially after he'd done...what he'd done to her. "That's not a very fair question Justice" Aliea responded sounding hurt. Justice narrowed his eyes determined to have a clear answer before moving on. He could accept it, but he needed to know for sure. 

"First of all, dear, am I too assume that you would of even spoken to me on your own in this alternate reality I am responsible for "still" loving you in? I can't say any of this is likely to have happened if you just stayed hidden in Anders' head, through no fault of my own" Aliea contributed, her voice sounding both still hurt and slightly angry. 

"Well...yes say I did work up the courage to tell you of my affections sans Depravity's interference" he corrected still eager to hear her response, heart a little lighter than he expected. Aliea spun around in her chair walking over to the spirit seated on their bed. She didn't speak first, she just tucked a strand of sandy blonde hair behind his ear and leaned down to whisper into it. "Before Depravity I already loved you Justice, didn't you know?" 

Justice pulled away in shock, that was the last thing he had expected her to have said. "What do you mean?" he inquired. "Simple Justice, I knew you were in there, I knew you influenced much of what Anders was and is. So when I fell in love with him, I had to fall in love with you too, you are both to closely interwoven for it to be any other way" she confided. 

"So...you do all this not just to ward off another Depravity but for me?" Justice blustered. "Of course Justice, I'll grant I didn't realize you needed your own physical affections, that when I was with Anders I wasn't with you. Although had you just told us, we could of worked our way to this on our own I think" she confessed pulling his confused face into her bosoms. 

If Justice could of understood human emotions better the tears on his cheeks would have made more sense to him, but since he didn't he scrubbed them off as soon as they appear, leaving Aliea pushed away a moment as he dried his face in a panic. "I'm a little hurt you doubted me so Justice" Aliea said stroking his hair lightly as he avoided looking her in the eyes.

"I'm very sorry" he whispered into her stomach as he pulled her back close to him, craving her touch. "It's all right, I forgive you love" she soothed sliding to the side to sit beside him taking his hand in hers. "I think Anders loves you too, in his way" she offered as they laid back on the bed, hand in hand. "I just don't understand so much of this" Justice stated a little while later, right as Aliea had almost fallen asleep curled up in his arms. "Oddly enough most people don't" she sighed and pressed back up against him. 

///

Assured by his chat with Aliea, Justice was eager to get time with both her and Anders in the fade realm, the weight of his failure less on his mind now that he imagined this was the destiny for them, Depravity or not. Again they entered the room naked, easing the process of initiating the sexual encounter. 

Justice was the first to speak, announcing "I think we ought to please Aliea." Anders grinned and shrugged his shoulders at the spirit "Sounds delightful, how shall we do this Justice?" he asked walking up behind Aliea to begin sucking on the back of her neck as Justice watched. The fade being swallowed hard trying to keep his wits about him with the far more experienced lover, he would not let himself be forgotten even if he was new at this. 

He took a step forward and grabbed Aliea's hand kissing it lightly and tugging her towards the bed. Anders stepped away allowing Justice to take the lead. He worried his lip as he laid her down, kneeling between her legs. Aliea propped herself up on her elbows watching silently as she waited for Justice to give more instructions. "Anders...attend to her breasts" he ordered meekly earning a shared glance between Anders and Aliea, Justice being bossy in the bedroom was very intriguing. 

Inside Justice was terrified, of disappointing her, him, of ruining the delicate balance that this arrangement was. He put his hands on her hips pulling her towards him before lightly pressing his lips to her nethers. Anders grinned as Justice got to work, slowly and surely exploring her with his lips and mouth. The healer curled up on the bed next to his love 'attending' a breast with a hand as he nibbled on her chin. 

At first the spirit concentrated on long broad strokes of his tongue, something he'd seen early on was apt to earn these little intakes of breath that made his member throb at the sound. Once he had her panting he'd start inching up to her nub, and then she'd punctuating her little breaths soft "ooohs." He had pleasing her down to a science and Anders for one was a little intimidated he'd taken so well to the art of love-making. Pangs of jealously rang out loudly as he suckled her nipple knowing the sounds she was making were from Justice not him. 

Aliea recognized the look on his face and rapped him on the nose. "None of that" she whispered softly enough so Justice wouldn't hear. Anders flushed, feeling embarrassed he'd let his jealousy get to him so quickly. He pressed a kiss to her chest, catching her gaze to show his sorrow. Aiming to rectify his unnoticed, by Justice, mistake, Anders spun around on the bed, kissing down Aliea's torso until he was almost face to face with Justice. "May I join you?" he asked sincerely. Justice raised an eyebrow, but quickly answered "of course, after all, I want us both to please her..."

Justice slid down a bit, attending more so to her opening and allowing Andes access to her nub. Still even with their heads cocked in opposite directions their tongues would slide next to the others and Justice was torn on how that made him feel. Aliea clearly enjoyed the venture, moaning loudly as the two simultaneously lapped her. Her hands tangled in the sheets as the two worked in tandem to please her. 

As Justice gripped her hip with one hand he let the other slide around the curve of her arse and found a hand still lost in the sheets, fished it out, and then grasped it tightly. As she held Justice's hand she seeked out Anders' and squeezed it as well letting them know she was there, aware of each of them independently of the other. Her eyes fell closed as they inched her closer to the precipice, her breath held as they almost got her there. 

It was when their tongues met partway inside her again that did the trick, kick starting the first strong wave of pleasure. "Ohhhh Maker" she cried out, hanging on tightly to their hands as she bucked into their still moving mouths. "Anders...Justice...Anders...Justice" she repeated as she rode out the intense orgasm. Justice placed a final kiss on her sex before standing up and joining the two on the bed. 

Hands still held tightly she kissed Justice sweetly tasting the flavor of her juices still trapped in his scruff. Anders eagerly awaited his own sweet touch of her lips and after she gave it to him he sighed contentedly. Justice opened his mouth as if to say something, but stopped, leaving the other two waiting to see what he wanted. Aliea squeezed his hand reassuringly and it gave him the courage to do what he felt was right. He leaned over Aliea and with his free hand he took Anders by the back of the neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Anders didn't respond at first, as he saw himself lean over his lover and pull him into a sudden exchange of saliva. It wasn't until Aliea rubbed his hand that he loosed his jaw and let Justice in. It was strange to kiss yourself, especially with the fluids of your shared lover on both your lips, but it was nevertheless pleasant, and even a bit arousing. Anders always thought he was an attractive specimen, at least Justice had the form of him instead of someone he was disgusted with or who would bring up bad memories. 

Anders decided, he did rather like this. Doing things just with Justice was something he'd never given much thought to, even after they discussed the room and whatnot, he'd always assumed they'd just attend to Aliea, but there was something between him and his friend. It wasn't attraction in the traditional sense, but it was there. He also realized for all of this to work it was better if they all were in it all the way. And it was rather cute to see the spirit make a move on him after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Inspired by Justice's forward kisses Anders had taken the liberty of hinting to Aliea to delay her entry into the room the next time they made a trip. Justice was rightfully confused when she failed to appear and looked to Anders for answers. Anders just smiled and took a step towards the spirit wearing his skin. Justice stumbled back scared. "Don't be like that Justice, I just thought we could use a moment alone..." Anders offered trying to soothe his friend, confidant, and newly found lover. Anders smirked as he stroked Justice's cheek with the back of his hand. 

"You were so forward the other night, why so timid now my ethereal head-mate?" he questioned as Justice took another panicked step back. "Aliea" Justice stuttered at last hoping for it to be the last word on the matter. "She knows and more than approves" he offered as he stepped closer to the spirit. Justice bit his lip, but stayed still as Anders slipped an arm around his side, pulling him close. 

Justice sucked in a breath, but made no move to flee as Anders pressed his lips against his own. Both the men had their eyes closed as they enjoyed the kiss and failed to notice Aliea flittering into existence a few feet away. She didn't mean to spy, but nothing in her could manage to get a word out to interrupt the sweet display. When Anders grasped Justice's arse tightly she had to bite her tongue to not let out a needy sigh. 

Just as he did with her, Anders gently began to kiss the corner's of Justice's lips, relishing the new texture of stubbled flesh where he was used to only smooth skin. He worked his way out to Justice's jawbone, feathering each piece of skin with sweet presses of flesh. Finally Justice opened his eyes and saw Aliea standing there watching, dumbstruck grin on her face. He was unable to hide his own smirk as Anders continued on his mission. 

When Anders made it to Justice's nipples he finally called out for Aliea to join in and she did, bashfully. They led Justice to the bedside and once he was seated they worshiped every inch of his skin, together. Once they were both satisfied they looked up to Justice, waiting for him to initiate their next move. Justice flushed, watching them stare up at him from the ground with lust filled eyes.

They waited patiently, not wanting to rush him. "I" he started unsure "I..." He swallowed hard, he wasn't sure how to verbalize his feelings at the moment. "I want to...with you both..." he attempted. "At the same time..." he ended weakly looking away. Anders found Aliea's hand and squeezed it tightly before assuring him "not a problem Justice." Aliea gave him her own reassuring smile and waited for Anders to explain what needed to happen. 

Very gingerly Anders turned Justice over on the bed, letting him lay, legs hanging off the end. He quirked a brow at Aliea who took the lead gently placing her hand on Justice's rump. "Allright Justice, first we need to prepare you, I'll start with my mouth, all right?" she asked. Justice's eyes darted back and forth unseen but he managed a weak yes. 

The spirit tensed as he felt her small hands grab onto his cheeks and move them apart, even more so as her warm tongue first made contact with his opening. Anders stroked his back softly murmuring "just remember to relax" as her tongue writhed, what he now realized was pleasurably, inside him. Justice barely registered when he felt the slight pressure of her finger added to her mouth. 

Anders took turns rubbing Justice's back and nipping his ears to distract him from the inevitable burn as Aliea began adding fingers to her work. Once she'd managed three she stopped calling for Anders to take over. "Wait" Justice said sharply "could I...and Aliea, before?" His voice was still a little scared, but they figured out what he was asking and after quick look Aliea and Anders agreed. "Of course, whatever you want dear heart" Aliea assured lying beside him on the bed. 

Shakily he sat up, moving over to cover her with his own body. Reaching down he ghosted his fingers over her sex, slick with want already, and guided himself inside. Once he was firmly seated he nodded at Anders to continue where she left off. Aliea reached up and took his head in her hands, keeping his gaze as he felt Anders much larger fingers sliding down his buttocks. 

With Aliea there to kiss him and provide sweet friction on his cock it wasn't hard for Anders to finish setting up the spirit to take his girth. Once properly slicked he stood behind the spirit waiting for the go ahead to press forward. "Yes" Justice said after a long pause. Anders pushed in reveling in the tightness of his friend, himself if he thought about it too long. 

Aliea grinned up at Justice as he tried to hide the telltale grimace. "It's okay, just breathe" she reminded pulling him down to kiss his lips. As they kissed he relaxed, allowing Anders to full seat himself into Justice. Once he'd thrusted a few times Justice was able to begin his own rhythm within Aliea. 

Anders hands grasped Justice's hips tightly, Justice's hands held onto Aliea's face as she held his. Each thrust by Anders moved Justice, which moved Aliea, who then moved Justice, who moved Anders. It took a little while to figure out just how to get the hang of their precarious position, but within a few moments they had learned just how to act and react to each of the others motions. 

Aliea's cries of pleasure were as much for Justice as they were for Anders and they all knew it. All the jealousy they'd each held out in the past suddenly meant nothing as they made love in perfect harmony. It wasn't a great suprise that Justice was the first to feel his release building, he even tried to stave it off, but between Aliea's sweet sex and Anders rubbing that spot he couldn't make it last any longer. 

Justice grunted as he came, but with Anders still going his motions didn't stop and Aliea's pleasure soon followed. With both his lovers panting happily Anders let out his own satisified rumble and finished inside Justice. Aliea giggled at the face Justice made at the feeling of being filled and he blushed deeply. Slowly and stickily they disentangled and rearranged themslves on the bed, Aliea in the middle. 

It wasn't normal, it wasn't easy, but Maker if it wan't absolutely right Aliea thought. She took each of the men's hands in her hers and squeezed. "Next time I get to be in the middle" she informed them with a cheer in her voice. And she was. 

Fin


End file.
